


Instinct : H2OVanoss

by Melonbread96



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Evan, Bottom Vanoss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Top Delirious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is your average popular teenager. What isn't normal is that, everyone that attends the school is a human hybrid. Around the age of 18, they experience their first mating season, so they separate the males from the females. Certain effects happen, when the male libido goes up. Everyone goes through their first time, as their blood boils and they go crazy. The lack of females make it worse.</p><p>When Evan experiences his first time, he gets a huge surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I have no interest in giving away my story ideas, don't ask for them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I appreciate the support.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Tumblr: melonbread96.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad: http://w.tt/1ZDjYwm

One of them moaned deeply as the other thrusted into him. Both of them clearly fueled by hormones. A name hitting his lips as they both kept going. At first glance you'd think you saw two animals going at it. Bodily fluids being exchanged as they pulled in for a kiss. He was teasing him earlier but now they were attacking each other hungrily. They were getting close as it kept moving in a sloppy pace. The Dom trying his best to hit the prostate every time. A moan echoed across the room as he bent his head back. Giving him access to his vulnerable spot. It was so heated as they kept going. Until their souls melded into one that night. 

"I l-lov-"

Later in the present he was walking as he went inside the building. The schedule in his hands and also the room number. It was a start of another year of high school. Before getting into busy classrooms with tons of homework to do. Evan always got himself comfortable in his room the first night. Tomorrow he could worry all about that. He could also check each room individually so he wouldn't get lost. His stomach grumbling from not eating anything earlier. Accidentally sleeping in he almost missed the bus. A few students had the same idea as they went to check out their rooms. He was excited to start the year and hang out with friends. Over the summer he had a job. It was labor work but it paid. 

The money was saved up for special occasions. His friends liked to spend the holidays together if they could. Even if it's the days before it. Taking out his key he opened the door slowly. When he peered inside it was empty. His roommate must've not moved in yet. Every student had one in this dorm. The school was huge with individual buildings that separated people. Evan had been to this High School for years and he still didn't fully understand it. This was a place to educate humans that was genetically engineered with animals. All his friends were hybrids like themselves. Not a lot of people gave out what animal they were. Sometimes it could be used against them. Even his best friend still never showed what he was. 

He set down his stuff and started to unpack; some pants and shirts went inside the closet. Then he sat on the bed and took it all in. This is where he'd stay for most of the year. His parents sent him to boarding school so they didn't have to deal with him. When he came home they didn't pay him any attention. Being rich meant he could get the latest stuff. It also meant he always felt a bit alone. Only his friends gave him the attention he wanted. They really were the best part of High School. Despite the tests and all the work he had to do, he’d rather do that than be stuck at home. There was no acknowledgement even when he did well in classes. It was just expected of him to do well. His phone buzzed as a text popped out. 

"Let's meet later in the cafeteria," said Evan as he read it out loud. He rolled his eyes since they do it every year. No reason to remind him because he always showed up. The only downside is if you have an annoying roommate. Only once did he ever request for a new room. It took almost a whole semester until they transferred him. The whole time he had to stop himself from strangling the other person. Sure he was popular but he didn't act snobbish. Inside he was just a nerdy guy that loved to play video games with his friends. He put on his sunglasses and his red coat. Some people thought he was a rebel because he broke dress code. The uniform was a blue coat with a white undershirt and pants. 

His friend Delirious didn't mind because those were his favorite colors. Blue was an okay color but wasn't what he wanted to wear everyday. Making sure he didn't forget to bring his key with him. Evan left to grab something quick to eat. The cafeteria might not be open but maybe the student store was. Before you got to your classes there was a small store that sold supplies. Things like books and backpacks. Just a bunch of supplies you'd need for school. He had his ordered online beforehand. Walking down the hall he noticed someone recognizable. They both smiled at each other and waved. Looks like they both wanted something from inside the place. 

"Will you buy me apple juice?" asked Lui in his childish voice. He couldn't help but chuckle as they went inside. 

"Maybe some cheesy crackers or oreos."

"I'll get you something but only one thing."

Lui pouted as he laughed again. His friend always acted silly and like a child. He was anything but that. Still that voice was one of the things that caught his attention before being close friends. The place only had water and some energy drinks. It also had some snacks as he grabbed something for himself. His friend was taking forever as he told him to hurry up. Evan would change his mind but he grabbed something last minute. He pulled out his wallet to buy everything. They left with their treat as they catch up with events. Mostly Lui went camping with a few relatives. In his head he was trying to imagine a bunch of Luis running around. A smile crept into his face as he talked about his summer. 

It was boring but he didn't have to talk about it too much. The monkey invited him to search for the classes together. Most of the friends knew what animal they were. Only person they didn't know was Delirious. It was like he wanted to mask himself from everyone. One day he wanted to break down those walls and see the real him. Not just what he presented for everyone. Evan knew what his heart was like. He may act like an idiot or a crazy person. Deep down he was a gentle and kind. Those three years of knowing all of them was special. One their fourth and final year they could finally be Seniors. Something that placed you on the top of every grade. 

Looking over his schedule he had three classes with him. They had first period so they could do that together tomorrow. As they walked to a few classes. Just to make sure they knew where to go for the next day. They ran into another friend. A certain pig was excited to see them. He looked disheveled like he just got there. All his stuff was at his side as he walked slowly. Tyler asked them where the rooms where. When he took the piece of paper he couldn't help but smile. Evan and him were roommates. They both felt like such a lucky son of a bitch. As they gave each other manly hugs. Looks like this year would be just as awesome as the last.

So he delayed checking out the rest of his classes. Lui wanted to keep going so he said his goodbyes. The two of them walked and chatted about their summer break. Tyler went to a nice beach area. Mostly he worked there but he bragged about the hot babes he saw. He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. His friend was definitely girl crazy. Then again all of his friends were. Himself included as he wanted to get himself a Sub. One things about animal hybrids is that you were a Sub or a Dom. Sub meaning submissive as most females were. Dom is the dominant partner that most males were. Being driven by hormones it was all about breeding with multiple people.

It wasn't frowned upon because their animals. Everyone knew you couldn't fight your instincts. This choose your partners and who you associate with. People had a certain smell that was unique to their own. Evan could sometimes feel when someone was going to do him wrong. He could never fight against his instincts. No one can as it was a defense mechanism. Sure his group of friends were the oddest bunch. Deep down his instinct told him to be around them. Like they were his life support. It's suppose to grow very strong when you find your mate. So far he hadn't had that feeling. Maybe he wasn't ready or didn't find that person. Whatever it was Evan wanted to find his mate above everything else. 

His instincts drive him to want to find one. Unlike other breeds he only mated for life. So he hoped the other was perfect for himself. Tyler went inside their dorm room. He got himself comfortable as he watched his friend. The empty snack still in his hand as he tosses it away. Then he went over to the TV that was hooked up. Each room was installed with one. Though mostly it had only basic cable. He started to set up their gaming systems. Evan also had his computer to set up. Thankfully the school let him ship the boxes in. Sure once he had a broken monitor when it got shipped. He had to get it replaced immediately. The computer was his life as it kept him connected with everyone. 

It also had some games they played together. With Tyler as his roommate no one would complain about the noise. Except for maybe the rooms adjacent to them. Not like that'll actually stop them. It was exhausting to set everything up. His pig friend didn't help him one bit. Just because he had his own stuff to put away. Sadly the rooms only had one toilet in their bathroom. You had to bathe with the other guys. Not that is was a crisis but he liked his privacy. The room wasn't that big and barely enough for two people. Some people might feel cramped but he liked being alone sometimes. Once they both finished they headed for the cafeteria.

A few of their friends were already there. He still wondered why his best friend was late. It wasn't like him to miss out on dinner. Evan got himself a slice of pizza as he sat with them. His friend Craig was going on about the time they ditched school. How they stole the other school's mascot uniform and put it on their flag as a decoration. They were pranksters as most teenagers were. Though sometimes they up it a notch more than what others would do. Brock participated but he also didn't want to hurt anyone. He was the most considerate person in the group. As everyone ate and chatted someone came over. Evan couldn't help but pull down his glasses and smile at him. His partner in crime was there in action. 

"Hey bitch. I see that you haven't been gang raped yet. Mind if I do the favor?"

"You could do the favor of not looking like an old prostitute with the shitiest make up ever. What guy wears makeup anyways? Are you gonna wear a dress as well, princess?"

"I don't wear makeup. I'm just naturally attractive. Are you checking me out? I can't blame you. I'm the hottest guy on this table. Though I wouldn't mind a piece of that booty," he smirked with a smug face. Jonathan always liked to joke about stealing his virginity. Though none of them were innocent. It was the same with Evan as he couldn't help himself.

"You wish. If you're the hottest guy then my ass must be the 'Wall of China'. No one can get at these buns of steel."

"We'll see about that."

The banter went on for awhile as their friends found it funny. More than anyone the two best friends enjoyed their own company. Some of them left to unpack some more. Eventually it was only the two of them as he waited for him. Jonathan ate hungrily since he loved pizza. It brought a smile on his face as he watched him. There was something about the guy that always brighten his day. Later they got up and threw away their trash. Then they went to look for their classes. Sure earlier he had tried to do it with Lui. Though he was interrupted during it. Walking with his best friend was more enjoyable. Without a doubt anyone could see they favor each other. Evan forgot all about the silly notion of finding a mate. He just wanted to be around him.


	2. Normal School Day

It was the first day of class as he heads to the cafeteria. Most of his friends were already there. He got himself some cereal as he sat down. Everyone was busy comparing their schedules. Jonathan immediately showed him his. They looked over it and noticed they had a lot of classes together. Since they had first period together they don't have to worry. Actually everyone had the same first period. This was good as they ate. Lui was using his squeaker voice while Craig was making fun of David's accent. It was funny how the Irishman would say English words incorrectly. He was friendly and it didn't bother him as much. Though he acted like it did at times. 

Once they ate Evan lead everyone to class. The room already had some students inside. So they chose the seats towards the back. He got himself a window seat as his best friend sat to this right. There was something about starting again that made him excited. Most students would get nervous but not him. This meant he would share more memories with his 'family'. They weren't just friends to him. His real family didn't mean anything. Because none of them actually cared about him. He was startled when a note was tossed in front of him. Jonathan looked concerned but he tried to give him a reassuring smile. Their first class was English as the teacher settled everyone down. 

She gave them a test to take. Just to see how far everyone was. Everyone groaned before looking over it. Evan was actually good at math while his friend struggled. When the teacher wasn't looking he showed him his paper. It was no secret that Jonathan struggled at certain subjects. Once they finished their test they had to be silent. It wasn't easy with boredom slowly creeping in. Tyler flung a rubber band that hit him in the back of the head. His aim was off but that didn't stop him from shouting, "Hey who did that?" The teacher sent him out into the hall. He glared at him before going out. After a few moments Jonathan stepped out with him. Of course he was surprised by it. They both leaned on a wall and smiled at each other. 

"What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't leave you alone. Besides I felt cooped up in there."

"I know how you feel."

"Say, Do you wanna come over to my room after school? We can hang out."

"I feel like you're trying to get me gang banged."

"Only for you."

Jonathan laughed uniquely as he couldn't help but join in. Once the class period was over they were asked back in. Students were rushing out with their next class. They got a scolding and a warning. She gave them permission slips before they left. Next class was art as they got in. It was just something they picked hoping to be in the same one together. Since this was their last year they had less classes. Only four instead of their usual six. Though Jonathan was an exception since he was a little behind. His best friend had one extra compared to himself. This wasn't bad since he could use the time to do homework. 

When they were together they barely got any work done. Though they just wanted to have fun together. They also had Lui with them as they had the opportunity to paint anything. Seems like the first day was simple. A evil smile across all of their faces as they grabbed a some paint. "Oh Evan. Your favorite color is red, Right?" he asked but he didn't answer. Instead Evan grabbed the blue and smiled at him. Lui followed their example and poured all the colors into his thing. Before they knew it their faces was covered in more paint than the actual drawing. A large smudge of blue was right across Jonathan's mouth. Where Evan had his around his eyes. Lui did them a favor by adding others wherever he wanted. 

The teacher had them clean up as they got to a sink. "You missed a spot," said Evan as he smeared a bit on his nose. He didn't fall for it as he scowl at him. So then he washed that off as well as the two laughed at him. Once that was done they headed in separate directions. He was heading towards 'Abilities lessons'. Something he was actually really looking forward to doing. Evan heard all the stories about things they could do. It was a privilege of doing as a Senior. This might of been rumors but he heard about an older student paralyzing someone. As he peered around he only noticed Craig. Seems like his other friends weren't around. 

When class started as a volunteer was necessary. He got up before anyone did anything. At first he was made to stand in front of everyone. Then he was told to relax. So that resistance was almost none. A part of him was worried of what will happen. The other reason was he really couldn't wait for it. His excitement was almost too much to bare. A look of concentration in the teacher's eyes before he felt something. He felt tired as he closed his eyes. People were whispering but he couldn't really hear it. All he felt was really good. Evan wanted more of it as he walked towards it. As he opened his eyes he felt himself craving more. Suddenly it stopped as he felt confused. 

"What you just saw was someone under the effects of pheromones. Depending on the person it can little to no effect. Evan did react but not to the highest potential. Since you're all young I don't expect you to master it. Once you have released pheromones for the first time you will know the full effect. Then you can finally master it. Though some take a lot longer to learn."

He was dismissed back into his seat. Craig was asking him all sorts of questions. Sure everyone in the room could feel a little. Evan felt the full effect as he felt funny. Pheromones were only supposed to be released to get a mate. More experienced hybrids knew how to control it. People who experience their first mating season can never control it. This made it hard to make himself calm down. Maybe he shouldn't have volunteered as he felt disgusted with himself. Reacting to something a male teacher did. It's not like he's some kind of female. This year everyone would be affected by the first mating season. It wasn't rare for people to react early. Evan looked around and noticed something.

"Hey Craig. Where's all the females?"

"We got moved into the D building. While they're on C building. It's so that when they go into heat we don't. You know. I hear that when a female goes into heat for the first time it drives all men crazy."

When he said this it made perfect sense. It was bad enough to suffer their first time. Evan wasn't exactly innocent since he already done it with some chick. This made him frown since this season was called mating for a reason. He wanted to do as much females as possible. A lot of his friends agreed with him. Though lately they've been having a sausage fest. If only they did more things with some women on the side. Evan had a feeling that some of them weren't experienced. He never saw Craig or Lui with anyone. Then again it was none of his business. Sure some of his friends would want to know to use as ammunition. As the bell rang out he headed towards the next room.   
This was his last period as he felt relieved. Physical Education was definitely one of his favorite classes. He got to play sports with all his friends. They were all there as he greeted them all. Everyone was happy to see their leader. As he changed in the locker room he was pumped. He's in better shape than most. The school had a weightlifting area that he would use often. This building was foreign so he'd have to find it later. Now he just went for a quick jog around the field. With his friends as they raced down. Then later they were split into teams. Being who they were the competitiveness was thick in the air. No one wanted to back down. 

Though everyone knew it was only for fun. As they started the ball was kicked over to their side. Nothing but a friendly game of Soccer to get the adrenaline going. Jonathan passed him the ball as he ran down the field. He managed to maneuver around some people. Suddenly some tripped him as he fell. The coach called it as he managed to get up. Evan felt slightly dizzy as Brock came over to help him. He made sure he was okay before it started again. It flew as it was utter chaos. No one had real control over it. Then it was his chance again as he stole it. There was a chance to kick it in or pass it to someone. It was directed to Craig as his friend missed. 

The goalie had it as he kicked it back into the field. This went for almost an hour as the opposing team was ahead. It was still anyone's game as they kept going. They needed two goals to win. Tyler made the shot as they celebrated. Now it was tied with little time left. After it had been on their side of the goal. Jonathan managed to steal it. He kicked it to him as no one was guarding him. With as much strength he could muster he ran for it. His breath labored but his mind was set. Evan was going to make the shot but someone hit him hard in the shoulder. He fell as the other team cheated. The ball was stolen as it wasn't called. When he finally got up they had scored. 

"That was bullshit. Are you okay Evan?" Asked Brock as he nodded his head. This didn't really help their moral as they got into the locker room. Tyler looked pissed as Craig tried to calm him down. He should have known better since he knows them for years. In the last minute he spotted Jonathan pinning a guy to a locker. The very one that tripped and bumped him to win. Evan quickly stepped in and stopped him. His friend was upset with him but it was for the best. No reason for him to get suspended for fighting. Now that they weren't little kids anymore. It was time to be more responsible. He usually tried to set a good example for the group. If these people didn't play fairly. Next time they wouldn't either. 

Once he was changed it was time to get some lunch. His friends not to far behind him. With a nice thing of spaghetti he ate quietly. Everyone was chatting away but one person noticed. Jonathan asked him what was wrong. Since he was never usually quiet around them. He made the excuse of being tired. Sure he didn't buy it but he left Evan alone. Some reason he didn't feel right. Evan felt kinda sad. Not about losing or that he would get homework. There was something he couldn't actually explain. It was like something was missing from his life. Then he remembered how much he needed a mate. With the females separated he would have to wait another year to find someone. 

Owls tend to want to migrate to that special someone. It was almost like he was pining over the loneliness. Some of his friends might understand. While others wouldn't. Not all animals only had one mate. It depended on the species and the person. So if your instincts picked someone you were stuck with. Then they wanted a ton of other mates. This could really be a terrible position to be in. As stated before no one can fight instincts. Though every animal wished they could pick someone. Evan heard of stories of some of them choosing to not be with their mate. This was a rare but lonely life. He hoped nothing like that would ever happen to him. So for now he walked to his room as he pondered about it.


	3. Just Hanging Out

Everyone is joining some sort of club or activity. His roommate Tyler already decided to join the football team. Some of his other friends were sure to do the same thing. There was one thing that caught his eye that he always wanted to join. So after classes were over he went straight to the coach. A few people were signing up for tryouts. The team needed new members. He'd join sooner except for that fact that he always hang out with his friends instead. Evan signed his name up for the Hockey team. It wasn't the most popular sport on campus. This was just something he was good at and thoroughly enjoyed. Next week was tryouts as he was excited. Then he left to find the indoor gym.

The place had a swimming pool not to far from it. After lifting some weights he took a quick shower. As he was about to leave he spotted someone looking for him. Evan put some stuff in his locker before he went over. His best friend just got out of class. So they both headed out to hang out. Sure they both had homework but it was the Friday night. Most of their friends were goofing off. Jonathan's phone buzzed before he looked at the text. Their friends wanted them to head towards David's room. They thought about it and they probably needed their leader. Both of them headed for Jonathan's room first. He roomed with Brock as he was sitting in the room. His friend greeted them both as Evan waited for him.

Once he put away his stuff he relaxed a little. Following his example they chatted about video games. Brock already left to the meeting spot. Though he reminded the two before he left. Evan still felt exhausted and was clueless that the break was for him. They loved their friends but they could literally tire out anyone. After an hour of being lazy they headed back out. In one room it was a bit crowded. Lui and Craig were going at it at the game station. Neither one of them wanting to give up. He watched everyone with mild boredom. "Guys. What are we doing? We should be doing something more fun than this," said Evan as he broke the silence.

Over the video games noises he was heard. They asked about his idea. He got everyone to head out and bring some stuff. A plan was set to do something fun. Leaving off campus was against the rules. It was also difficult to accomplish. Especially teachers patrolling to see anyone out late at night. One thing was that they lived for trouble. Evan had been there long enough to know more than half the school area. What he didn't know he got the outline map of it. Sure anything could fail but that didn't stop them. The guys also had fake I.D.s to go out drinking. A group of guys escaping wasn't an easy task. The plan was to do it with only two people at a time. Same route but doing it where it didn't look suspicious.

Evan gathered the guys in his room. He set out what time and where to go. Him and Jonathan would do it first just in case it failed. Everyone agreed as he handed it to the next person. In his mind he knew what to do. They had a bigger risk doing it at broad daylight. A distraction was needed as he set things in motion. If he was lucky maybe they all could head out at once. The fire alarm wouldn't work because it would draw everyone outside. He also didn't want to do something that could hurt someone. Evan wished it would rain or something. Then he got a clever idea as he smiled at his friend. It would mean that he would have to break into the janitor's closet.

They headed towards there and broke in easily. The problem was they heard someone coming straight towards them. He pulled Jonathan in with him as they hid. It was cramped as something was against his back uncomfortably. This barely held two decent sized guys inside. Evan could feel his breath against his cheek. His heart was hammering and wondering when the coast was clear. The body next to him was squished against his own. Taking a risk he pulled the light switch on from above them. Inside had what they needed. They got out as he grabbed a large hose. Jonathan looked confused as he winked at him. Outside was the pipes for the garden. He unhooked the hose as lots of water sprayed out. Luckily no one else was seeing what they were doing.

Evan attached their hose to it. The water pressure wasn't enough as he left the hose on the ground. He ran off to figure out where the water was coming from. Jonathan not too far as he found where it was. A gate was in between him. That didn't stop him as he climbed over. His friend played lookout. It was turned on the highest setting before he got back. The plan was to make some fake rain. Instead the hose went berserk and catching everyone's attention. This wasn't bad as he pulled Jonathan out of his stare. He had his eyes locked on the disaster in front of them. The thing blocking their path to freedom was a large wall. The easiest to climb over yet the most difficult to get past was the front gate. A guard was usually watching it.

They both took the front gate as they climbed over it. Much simpler than trying to climb over a flat wall. The distraction paid off as they ran for it. Evan dialed his friends but they didn't have any signal for their phones. In their haste they must have gotten too far. Looks like their friends will have the more difficult route out. As they sat in some grass at a park. The two of them couldn't help but laugh. It was ridiculous to imagine a large hose going rapid. Mostly likely they wouldn't be able to do that stunt again. If only he thought to contact their friends sooner. Then again it might catch someone's attention when seeing a group of people heading somewhere.

Both of them checked how much cash they got. Jonathan went to get the liquor while he relaxed. He spotted a bench as he got up. For a while it seemed peaceful. Until a female approached him. It wasn't rare to see one even with a certain season approaching. She didn't care that he looked young. While the flirting continued he spotted his friend. Of course he blew her off to head towards him. The woman didn't appreciate it as he ignored her. Jonathan actually seemed upset about something. Though he couldn't pinpoint what it was. They started to look around for a place to hang out. If anyone started to look for them then it was party over. An abandoned construction site was perfect.

Most likely they left to go home. While they came over to play. Later they would look for their friends. They agreed to meet at a nearby gas station. The bus always passed one before it got to the school. It was a little far by foot but it was perfect to meet up. Now they had to hope that their friends could actually find it. By this time it was barely getting dark. They started early with the six beers they had. Evan couldn't help but lay on his back in the concrete. The view was nice as his friend joined him. Even without their friends it was enjoyable. He couldn't deny that spending all day with Jonathan was wonderful. When it was near time to check for his friends. Deep down he wished he could spend more time alone with him.

"We gotta head out. The guys are probably waiting for us."

"Yeah."

The response was short and something was on his mind. Evan couldn't help but worry a little about him. As they got to the gas station they didn't see any sign of them. Inside had more selection of alcohol. Jonathan went instead to the front to purchase some whiskey. They went out and he wondered why he didn't buy more beer for their friends. Though they didn't finish the ones the had earlier. It turned warm and not as enjoyable. "Doesn't look like they made it," said Jonathan as he nodded his head. Maybe he was getting his wish. Then he felt a little guilty for wanting some time alone. Especially since this was his idea to get everyone to hang out. They went off back into the park.

The bottle of whiskey was passed around. Alcohol wasn't something they consumed often. Before they knew it they were a bit inebriated. In their intoxicated state they thought their eyes were playing tricks on them. A group of people that they recognize was on the other side. Evan waved them over as they caught their attention. Seems like they must have just missed them. Everyone had already been drinking. A large fountain was in the middle as one of them was pushed inside. Lui was laughing at Craig before being chased. Tyler was bent over backwards with laughter. Probably because it happened to his best friend. Evan sat down on the edge of the fountain. Just watching his friends goof off. Usually he would join in but he kept thinking to himself.

Actually he had thought about it a lot. One day the guys would move on and live their own lives. The group couldn't stay together forever. It was a depressing thought that crossed his mind sometimes. Especially the thought of Jonathan moving on. He let out a deep sigh as he drink the beer one of his friends handed to him. Then he saw David being carried by more than one of them before being tossed in. His body was sprayed from the aftermath. Evan got up being soaked but not as bad as the person inside. He laughed and forgot what made him miserable earlier. Right now he had to live the moment. Otherwise he wouldn't have memories to actually treasure. It was getting late and cold for some of them.

Everyone had to sneak back in without being caught. This was much simpler since not much people were out. Though a few hall monitors would be up. They climbed over the wall without being seen. Evan actually tripped after making his climb. Clutching his stomach he continued to laugh. Tyler helped him up before saying something rude. This didn't actually bother him since he's always been like that. As they headed to their rooms Jonathan stopped him. His friends not noticing what was happening. He followed his friends lead over to the showers. The very one next to the gym. Evan was still drenched as Jonathan handed some spare clothes from his locker. Moments like this he could see what a good guy he was. Some lucky woman was gonna snatch him up one day.

"Thanks Jonathan."

"Don't get all mushy with me," he said as he messed up his hair. With a frown he tried to fix it. Jonathan laughed before leaving him by himself. So maybe everything didn't go as planned. Mostly it was a lot of improvisation. Inside he felt lonely again. He never really confided with anyone with his problems. Plenty of times he listened to Jonathan complain or anyone one of his friends. The worries were growing with each passing second. He couldn't help but wonder about the future. This was their last year together after all. Evan took a shower and put on his clothes. It actually reeked of Jonathan's smell. In a way it was comforting for him.

He headed back to his room with Tyler already asleep. The alcohol still had an affect so he couldn't sleep. In the bed he just thought about everyone. Maybe they needed a way to spend more time together. Then he thought about maybe Jonathan should do a sport with him. He turned on his phone to Skype with him. Just so he didn't wake up the person in the room. Evan went out into the hallway. The wait wasn't long as they chatted for a bit. Jonathan wasn't sure about playing Hockey but he'd give it a try. A smile planted on his face as he listened to him talk. This made him feel relaxed and all his problems going away. Every minute counted as he wanted to do everything before heading out into the real world. The scariest thing any teenager could face.

"Hey Jonathan. Thanks for being there."

"I told you not to get mushy on me."

"I love you man."

"You are so drunk. Get some sleep."


	4. Friendship

The next few days he was called in to participate in the tryouts. Jonathan was with him trying on some skates. He looked unsure as Evan tried to get him motivated. Inside the rink there was people already stepping inside to practice. Of course he went in easily while his best friend struggled. As a child he was taught how to skate. It wasn't any different from walking. His friend held onto the side of the place and refused to move. The coach saw this and asked him to leave. He didn't really appreciate it. So then he helped Jonathan out and got back into the locker room. This was something he always wanted to do. Be in a team with a sport he absolutely loved. Jonathan looked at him with sorrow. Like it was his fault for not being able to skate. Sure he could have told him but he didn't blame him one bit.

"We'll find a different sport."

"Please join this. I know this is what you want Evan."

"It won't be fun without you."

Shaking his head they were both stubborn. In the end his friend convinced him to go back in there. The adrenaline was pumping as he raced around the ice. Everyone was tested for speed and skill. After making a few shots at the goalie. It was clear he had some moves. After an hour of practice and displaying how he played. Evan was one of the first to be chosen. Most of them didn't make it and were sent back to their dorm. After being congratulated with some of the ones chosen he was excited. His uniform would be given to him sometime tomorrow. When he went back to tell the good news. Jonathan was nowhere to be found. The guilt settled back into his chest.

Once he went back to his classes everyday. The team would practice after school ended. His finished early and left him with some time to do his homework in between. Evan noticed he had no time for his friend. Except during classes and at lunch. Jonathan acted like he was happy for him but he looked miserable. The rest of the guys would hang out with him. Though clearly Jonathan would rather hang out with his best friend. Nick couldn't even cheer him up. He was like a brother to him compared to the rest. One day he went into practice with the rest. The exhaustion was hitting him hard as he got changed afterwards. Not hanging out with anyone made his day dull. Playing video games with the guys was something he greatly missed.

As he walked back to his room. His phone notified him. It was a surprise that Jonathan wanted to chat. Especially when he was ignoring him for awhile. He really did stink so he took a quick shower first before heading to the other person's room. The door wasn't even locked as he walked in. Inside he saw him waiting for him. Who knows for long he had been. Evan's hair was still damp with a towel around his neck. A small smile as he joined him on the bed. Without even asking he stole an ear bud to listen to the music that Jonathan was enjoying. His friend chuckled at his antics as they both laid back. Brock apparently was out and wouldn't be around for while. They didn't say anything at first as it was calm.

"I miss hanging out."

"Me too."

"I should probably quit."

"No don't!" said Jonathan with a stern voice. He actually sat up a little to face him. His body turned to the side with his arm bracing his head up. Evan stared at him with his head still on a pillow. This was serious from his attitude as he spoke up, "I know you love that sport. I don't want to take that from you." Deep down he wanted to argue back. Sure what he was doing was probably selfish. Enjoying something while Jonathan was alone. It broke his heart to do this to his friend. If only there was a way for them both to do something together. He tried to speak up but then he was pulled into a sudden hug. His heart was racing in this as the awkward side hug continued. Jonathan really did want him to be happy.

"I just think-"

"Shush. I want you to be happy Evan."

Then he was let go as he looked at his friend's worried eyes. If his friend wanted this then he couldn't see why not. He held the retort and tried to smile. Afterwards they got on the game station to play a few games. Evan was clearly tired and not doing as well. At one moment Jonathan was laughing about a row of cars that were destroyed. Then he glanced to his right. Clearly asleep he decided to move him. From his muscles and height. It wasn't as easy as it would seem. Jonathan was taller but he wasn't as built as him. He lifted him with all his might before putting him on the bed. For a while he was clearly at peace. It would be difficult but he would put up with the loneliness for him to be happy. That's all Jonathan wanted for Evan. As time passed he occupied himself with a game.

Eventually he woke up and seemed confused about his surroundings. Almost like he was dragged there against his will. He sat up quickly and felt dizzy. Jonathan was at his side in a hurry. Even if it meant his character being shot down. The first thing he asked was for some water. There was some in a bottle that was already half empty. It wasn't like they haven't shared anything before. As he drank the warm stale liquid as he felt a little better. For hours he had slept and it was getting late. Evan tried to apologize but he wouldn't have any of it. Instead he walked him out and back to his room. Almost like you would do for a date. He told him how silly it was though it didn't deter him. Once they got to the door they both said their good night.

Both of them seemed lost as to do to make things better.

Another weekend passed and the sport was taking it's toll. Evan rarely hanged out with his friends. Most of them missed having their leader pushing them to try new things. During classes he looked tired as well but managed to keep his grades up. Craig missed Tyler because he would always go off to Football practice. Most of their friends choose to hang out instead of joining something. That's what they usually did every year. It was Art class as Jonathan kept giving him glances. All they had to do was doodle the vase right in front of them. After some of the mess they had made before. The teacher stuck more to paper and pencil. He concentrated on his work and not even noticing anything. Until Evan felt a slight nudge. A little confused as he looked at his friend."The guys are holding a party this weekend. Are you coming?"

"I can't. I have practice."

"O-okay."

He really did feel bad but they were getting ready. In a couple weeks they would finally play against another team. The bus ride would be fun and everything. Some of the players were kinda nice. One of the guys that pushed him before was in his team. Though they had to work together since the situation was different. He realized the guy was a bit of a jerk. Competition made it even worse. At least he didn't do anything since they were teammates. Letting out a yawn he still felt exhausted. All the homework and practice was a lot to take. Evan rarely did anything for fun anymore. Lunch time was the only time they hung out. Class was over as they headed to the gym. They got changed and everyone ran a mile. This was to check everyone's physical state. The daily exercise did bring up his time.

As he watched some of the rest that kept running. He couldn't help but watch Jonathan. Just a half a lap until he finished as well. The determined look in eyes as his arms swing at the sides. At that moment it all hit him hard. This was their last year and he wouldn't see him that much. Who knows what the future brought. Overall this wasn't how he wanted to spend the last moments together. Hockey could be fun but it wasn't worth it. As he finished he went straight to Evan. The two of them smiled at each other. He handed Jonathan his water bottle. It was already half drunk but he didn't care. Exhaustion was baring down on him but they had to move to lunch. They left to wait in line with the rest of his other friends. Once they got to the table everyone chatted away.

Most of the conversation he just let out a lazy laugh. Evan really couldn't feel too cheerful. The mistake was made and he needed to fix things. After lunch he made a decision that would change things drastically. So then Jonathan was surprised to receive a text to meet at the rooftop. Once he arrived Evan was already waiting for him. He was still tired but happy to see him. They talked about classes before anything else. It was a lot on his mind. Jonathan could tell something was bothering him. He peered outside as those blue eyes stared. Everyone looked like ants from up there. Just moving on with their daily lives. It seemed carefree in a way. While he kept worrying about keeping their friendship alive. Then he looked back up and smiled at him. This was a real one as he smiled back.

"I need to tell you something important. I quit Hockey."

"What? Why? You love that sport."

"Not as much as I like being your friend."

"I don't want to-"

"It's my decision. I don't care if you think it's a bad idea. Because I don't. I rather hang out with you than some stupid sport. So do you wanna still hang out with me?" asked Evan shyly with a smile. He didn't hesitate to say yes. They both left to go to his room. Mostly just to eat junk food and play video games. Tyler was nowhere in sight as they had fun blowing things up. As he got comfortable he leaned his shoulder into him. Evan didn't realize what he was doing. Though Jonathan hitched his breath and glanced at him. That's when he died and Evan just laughed at him. He swore but wasn't that upset. Because he got to have his friend back. That's all he ever truly wanted right now. Throughout the night they just played games. Neither of them realizing how late it was.

Tyler sent him a text that he's staying the night with Craig. So then Jonathan decided to stay the night. He took the other bed since it was empty. Though they didn't sleep much. After the game they watched a movie. His laptop was hooked to the television. That way they could watch some Netflix. It was a horror movie as he got really into it. They both got scared at parts. Though they tried to laugh it off. Almost like when they played horror games. A particular jump scare made him scoot closer. The scary ghost lady just killed someone. He laughed at how silly he was. Jonathan on the other hand flushed a bit. Without moving away he didn't realize the affect he had on his friend.

Then Evan jumped again before laughing his head off. Horror movies seemed to have that strange affect on him. Kinda like the one he was having on his friend. He looked over and noticed how red he was. When he mentioned it Jonathan just changed the subject. So he shrugged and moved a little away. After the movie was over a phone buzzed. It wasn't his own as he glanced at him. The guys wanted to hang out with Jonathan. Usually they would message Evan as well but he was normally busy with practice. Nobody knew he quite that sport. He gave him a quick glance before rejecting their offer. After all he just wanted to hang out with Evan for the rest of the night. This couldn't be more perfect as they got ready for bed. The lights were turned off as they settled in.

"Goodnight Jonathan."

"Goodnight. And thank you."

"For what?"

"Being my friend."

"Ha ha. You're being so weird. I love you man."

"I told you not to get all mushy on me."

"To bad because you're stuck with me and that's for life."


	5. Deeply Confused

Finally a month of school and everything seemed to be back to normal. Evan is hanging out with his friends more. It was like nothing ever happened. Tyler even ditched Football to spend time with the guys. Of course he got kicked off of the team. He kinda considered them a 'group of retards' anyways. Being around their family was more important. When he got into class he noticed the teacher bringing up something they did every year. In first period the class would do a theme for the School's Annual Festival. This was held in school to have a weekend of fun. It was planned early so that they had plenty of time to get things done. Mostly it was a little fun before mid term exams picked up. Something every student dreaded.

From the rumors they heard that this year's exams would be tough. Especially since they're seniors. Luckily the guys had English together as they sat around trying to think of what theme to do. Lui suggested a food theme since he wanted some cheerios. The guys laughed while Evan really thought about it. Tyler wanted something simple since he wasn't too interested. Thankfully they didn't have any girls in class to make them do something that's worth to cringe over. "What about a haunted house?" asked Jonathan as he seemed mildly interested. He jumped right in and steered everyone to the idea. Evan actually really liked it and the group looked to him for guidance. No one would be surprised that he wanted to do Jonathan's idea.

"Okay so we need like black paper to make some cheap walls. Making some kind of creepy soundtrack. Some scary masks and outfits."

"We could also throw in David's mom. It'll scare everyone," laughed Lui as the other person shouted, "Hey not funny. She's a respectable lady."

Though how he said lady sounded more like li-de. Let alone how he said all the other words. The guys made fun of his accent as he shouted at them more. Evan couldn't help but laugh when Jonathan laughed. It sounded nice in his ears and it was contagious. Once they split up the duties they could get something done next class. Even though this was English class the teacher gave them a break from homework. Mostly so that they could concentrate on having fun for once. The black paper would be something he knew where to get. Most likely they'll have to hold it up using some tape. If it didn't fall off. Maybe they could borrow a standing whiteboard and just hang it on there.

Though there's no way they're gonna find a bunch of whiteboards to stand in the classroom. So they were just making it all up as they go. Later after he finished with all his classes. Evan decided to have a little game night. Just something to do to keep everyone happy. There was chips and soda for the guys to enjoy. As he waited Tyler and Craig were the first to show up. Probably because it was his roommate and the first person he told. More guys came as they had their laptops ready. The guys were gonna play some death run, a Gmod game. It would seem weird to go into a room full of guys with computers on their laps. When they were playing an interesting topic popped up. No one liked the idea of experiencing their first time.

From the rumors mating session was a terrible experience. Someone joked around that your dick would just fall off. "Ha ha ha ha. You guys are so weird," laughed Evan as everyone was being immature. Sadly he died not to long ago and they needed Zoidberg to win the game. David lost as expected and they started a new one. It sucked not to have chicks to flirt with and bang. Not like any of them had a long lasting relationship. Most teenage guys their age didn't. Someone sprint jumped as Craig got all huffy. Of course it had to be Tyler as he lied about it. Then they guys started to do it and acted like it was a normal jump. The screaming and the frustration from their friend only made it even more hilarious. When most of the guys survived he was cursing them out.

"You're all cheaters!"

"No we didn't. We just have jet packs in our butt holes. Instead of butt plugs."

"Oh my god. I can't believe you just said that," said Evan as he laughed with his friends. Moments like these he wished would never wanted to go away. Sure most of them probably thought about it. About the group splitting up towards the end. He tried to not think about it too much or he'd feel alone. Something he dread and was one of his worst fears. Another game started but Craig was still throwing a fit. "I'm out. You guys can play by yourselves," he said that but Tyler was trying to make it funny. Though all it did was upset him more. Then Lui immediately pushed in an idea that would distract everyone. He wanted to play a game of Truth or Dare. Sure it was a typical game guys played with girls.

It would be interesting with all the gay jokes they made. "Dare me you faggot," said Craig even though he wasn't homophobic. It was just that weird humor they had to mess with each other. No one really meant to hurt anyone with words. Though it was fun to pick on each other. Evan especially had fun messing with Jonathan. Lui thought about the right kind of dare for him. Something that would really get him. A wide smile on his face that could only mean trouble. He dared Craig to admit that no one cheated in death run. Even though everyone knew they did. Doesn't seem really big but he started to get upset again as everyone laughed. Anyone who didn't do it would be labeled as a wuss. Not something anyone would want.

Plus a penalty to do everything everyone said for a day. The guys could get really inventive with it. Though it has never happened before. Once he said it he went to Brock who said truth. He admitted to being caught completely naked with a girl by her parents. The guys laughed as it was his turn. Then he asked Evan the same question. Immediately he was dared to strip down to his boxers and get him a candy bar. Without even flinching he started to take off his clothes. His best friend seemed uncomfortable for some reason. As the other guys started to laugh at the situation. They followed him as he ran out. Pushing the numbers after he put money into the machine. Some guys were walking down the hall.

"What's sup? I know I'm hot. You don't need to stare," said Evan as he winked at the gawking group of guys. In only boxer briefs it was kinda tight on him. If he knew they were gonna play this game he would've worn something else. Though he always been confident about his body. The treat came out as he handed it to him. Seems like he should've picked a better dare. Now his turn, he dared Tyler to drink whatever weird concoction they had in the mini fridge. While he put on his clothes he watched him open it. He gagged and looked like he wouldn't do it. It had been in there since day one. Though he had forgotten about it once in the mess of a room he had. It was suppose to be soup as he couldn't remember what kind.

"It's okay if you're chicken. Or I should say pig out."

"This pig ain't scared."

Making his point he guzzled it down with some trouble. Then he grabbed the trash can and puked in it. Looked like he wanted some revenge as he glared at him. His stomach settled as he asked Jonathan. Most of the guys didn't want to pick truth and look like scared. Then he dared him to kiss the guy he found the most attractive in the room. Everyone seemed to act like twelve year olds with this. Being giddy and wondering who he'd pick. Jonathan just looked like he wanted anything but that. He knew the punishment if he didn't though. Then as he moved towards him he just widen his eyes. His heart racing until he went over to the next guy. Craig looked disgusted as Jonathan gave him a peck on the lips. It was as quick as it started. Tyler looked upset though only Jonathan noticed.

Inside he felt confused and hurt. Like he was actually expecting something. Of course they were only friends. Something like this shouldn't have stirred anything in him. Rest of the night he wasn't that energetic. The guys planned to sleep over since it was a Friday night. Their sleeping bags on the ground as he laid in his bed awake. It was a long day but he couldn't sleep. That kiss replayed in his head making him feel sick. Though he shouldn't expect anything. Then he wondered if he was thinking Jonathan would actually kiss him. A part of him wanted to deny it but he knew it was true. Craig just had to be the one sitting right to him. Making him think his best friend wanted to kiss him. Like he was the most attractive guy there.

"This is stupid," he mumbled to himself as he tossed and turned. Sleep seemed difficult with that in his mind. Once they had their fun during the weekend it was back to school. Though some more weeks passed as the school festival started. The haunted house looked better than expected. A few guys came out screaming in fear. Jonathan looked pretty insane to him. Though he said he was just 'Delirious' as they guys laughed. The scary Jason mask and fake knife was pretty convincing. All the rest of the guys wore some random mask to scare people. Or just banged against the wall to make someone jump. Evan felt pretty good about what they had as they checked other rooms. Some people were just selling food and beverages.

Though few tried different things. Like Art Class made an art gallery to look at the drawings up for display. He bought himself some corn dogs for him to share with everyone. They took a break as they closed the door. Seemed like it was a huge success. Mostly it was to raise a little extra money for the school. Not like it needed it but it was fun. They had a few dollars they made for the day. This would only go on for two days but the first one was the only real event. Not like it was all the great but Evan appreciated the memories. As they ate Lui stole David's food as he played a game of keep away. How he got it in the first place was a mystery. Tyler seemed still a little pissy.

Though Evan had no clue as to why. Jonathan would just laugh or smirk at his behavior. So maybe it had to do with something he did. The kiss went back into his mind as he frowned. For him the fun kinda faded away. Since they're close he noticed immediately. Evan tried to play it off with a false smile that never fooled him. He never knew why it actually bothered him. It was only a harmless dare. Not like Jonathan wanted to kiss anyone. Some people might think it's because of his ego. Plenty of times Evan claimed that he was the best looking of the group. No one can deny that he had no problem getting a girl. Jonathan kept giving him glances so he left the room.

It probably alarmed some of them. After all he usually stayed and make sure they were doing well for the whole thing. The break was only temporary. Down the halls he walked to clear his head. Not like he could understand the weird feeling. He saw two guys flirting as he rose a brow. Gay men usually tend to hide it so they didn't notice him watching. Once they spotted him they quickly left. Then he went down the staircase they had just fled. Not like he was bothered or being any of his business. Evan couldn't help but feel confused all together. He liked to think he knew himself completely. That wasn't completely true. Then he decided to ignore it since it's probably nothing. Maybe he was bothered because he saw two dudes kissing. They just happened to be his friends for a dare.

That's what he kept telling himself as he wandered down the halls.


	6. Wankers

Eating breakfast the guys were talking about a guy that went crazy. They called him a 'wanker' because when your blood boils like that you only want a female. Instead all you could do was use your hand and it wasn't enough. The poor guy had be taken somewhere else. Though none were very sure where they took guys like that. "That damn wanker seemed like he'd was humping his desk," laughed Tyler as they all joined in. Sure it was kinda funny to see random people get super horny and then do really stupid stuff. It hasn't effected them just yet but they all knew it would happen eventually. Some of them were even making bets who would start first. Evan was the prime candidate since he looked very alpha male. Though he hadn't felt anything that would even indicate something like that happening.

"3 bucks says one of you guys become a wanker by the end of the month."

"Make it 20 you damn pussy."

Everyone seemed to find it hilarious and never took it serious. As he headed off to class the group followed him. Evan went through most of the classes without any problems. Though he noticed Tyler skipping out on P.E. He wasn't the only one as Craig wondered where he was. Since he was the roommate he went to go investigate once all the classes was over. Going inside his room he noticed the bathroom light on. He took his time putting his stuff away. Not like he was worried about anything. Tyler was a tough guy and could handle himself. Since Craig made him promise to check he knocked on the door. A very terrified voice told him to go away. Confusion set in as he asked what's wrong.

"Nothing, Nothing. I just really had to go."

"What's that smell Tyler? It kinda smells like. Wait. Are you experiencing what I think you are?"

"Get lost you fucker. I don't need nobody."

That's when he used his room key to get inside. There was Tyler on the toilet seat panting and trying to keep his hormones down. His bulge prominent and he looked like he was in so much pain. It dawned on him that he was correct. The right symptoms were there. Suddenly his friend got up and pushed him out. He screamed at him but he knew he was trying to protect him, "I said get the fuck out. Do you not understand English, you faggot?" Doing the only thing he knew he to do. In class they were told to call the nurses' office if anything happened. His fingers dialed the number as he waited. Then later a knock on the door made him tense. As he opened it three guys came in as he pointed them to the right direction.

Tyler looked like he accepted his fate. The pheromones were everywhere and kinda messing with his own senses. They asked him to leave the door open and let it air out. Take some of his stuff and stay in a new room. A key was given to him as he felt confused. 'Did this mean I'm rooming with someone else?' he wondered and he politely refused it. Instead he decided to go ahead and stay with Brock and Jonathan. At least they wouldn't mind. Fearful his electronics would be taken he wanted to take them out. They reassure him and told him to quickly grab some stuff and leave. A teacher would be watching his stuff until it aired out. So then he grabbed a sleeping bag and didn't dare go into the bathroom for his toothbrush. As he left he kinda felt bad.

The first thing he did was call all his friends to meet him at the roof. Since they had classes tomorrow most of them would be confused. As he waited he noticed Jonathan running up and out of breath. He must have been worried from the tone of his voice. They gave each other a quick side hug before sitting on the edge of the roof. Jonathan bugged him to tell him everything. He'd wait until the rest of the guys showed up before he said anything. Some of them looked tired while others ready for a night out. He told them all about Tyler and what he did. Craig walked over to him and unexpectedly shoved him. His eyes widen and it confused him. Evan only did what he thought was right. Surprisingly Brock stepped in and got him to back off.

"Stop it Craig. He did what any of us would have done. Tyler is in no state to be at school right now."

"It's not fair. Why Tyler? It should have been one of us."

"It's not the end of the world. It's not like he died. Relax. Tyler wouldn't want us being a bunch of 'pansies' just because he's gone. He'd want us to move on and enjoy senior year," said Evan as he made his speech. Everyone listened and nodded their head. He always seemed to know how to calm everyone down. Even Craig looked guilty for acting the way he did. No one blamed him since they know how close they were. "I never got to say goodbye," said Craig as his voice cracked and trailed off. Now it was his turn to feel terrible. Deep down he knew every minute he was suffering. If only Tyler called them himself and didn't give him the tough decision. Then again he always knew Evan would make them if no one else could.

They all trusted him to pull them together. He had to be strong for everyone. Especially right now that one of them one was gone. Soon all of them would be infected one by one. Mid terms were over and it was the right time for mating season to start. Luckily all of them passed their quizzes though some of them barely. Evan couldn't help but worry about himself falling under it and the group having no one to look up to. Being a leader was sometimes tough. Part of being that person was to never show your weak side. He got everyone to go back to their rooms. Jonathan lead him to his own so that he could spend the night there. The sleeping bag was on the ground as he laid in it. His body was exhausted but his mind was wide awake.

"Are you feeling okay Evan? You know Craig didn't mean any of that."

"I'm fine Brock. Get some rest. At least I get a room to myself, eh?"

The joke wasn't even funny but he just laughed it off. Evan really did know how to make the mood cheerful. Just from the tone of his voice. The lights were turned off as he thought about it for awhile. That could have been Jonathan leaving and he would of panicked. No wonder Craig was so pissed at him. He just acted without even thinking. Then again he knew he did the right thing. If he didn't get Tyler out of there who knew what he would have done. With no females he might of fought someone. It wasn't far off for a male to compete with other males. Or maybe Tyler might just suffer for a long time in that bathroom. He was in safe hands or at least he really hoped he was. If only they were told where they were taken. That way no one would be worried.

The next day he couldn't help but noticed the depressing mood. Everyone seemed to eat more quietly then usual. Lui tried to cheer everyone with his squeaker voice. That wasn't even enough as they ate their food. In class there was an empty seat. Evan knew the group missed Tyler's voice trying to be an dick to someone. Not like he really means to hurt anyone with it. He just liked to mess with them like an older brother. A family member was gone as he tried to think of a way to bring their spirits up. Maybe he should throw a party or something. His thought went back to that truth or dare. Then he ignored it since that might be something they need right now.

So when the teacher wasn't looking he messaged everyone. It wasn't the weekend so he suggested skipping class tomorrow. Everyone seemed up for a good time. Not like missing one day would hurt anyone. The teachers never did room checks and it was up to the student to show up in class on time. Sure attendance meant something but they didn't care. Lui was called up to answer a question, "The answer is apples." He said this was a smirk as the whole class laughed. Knowing it would upset the teacher he quickly added the right answer. Then he was asked to be seen after class. This seemed like the first time he saw them all with smiles on their faces. Evan couldn't deny he had a strong family on his side.

Tyler would be okay and so would the rest of them. Some time went by and he was in P.E. class. They all did a lap around the field as usual. This time they would play football. Sure it was flag football but some people were known to play dirty. This time Jonathan and David were on the opposite team. Since they were all competitive this didn't slow them down. The game started rough as the ball went everywhere. He didn't even get a chance to touch the ball as a foul was called. It was going again as someone managed to grab a flag as the opposing team moved closer. Evan was the quarter back for the team but they were playing defense. As the game went on they were actually winning. Jonathan was complaining as he couldn't help but laugh.

If they made a few more goals there's no way the other team would win. The ball was tossed over to him as he ran and then turned his head. His arms ready to catch it. When it was about to go into his hands. Someone hit him hard as the wind was knocked out of him. He was on the the ground gasping for air. It hurt so badly as he grabbed his sides. This wasn't tackle football as the game was put on hold. People were rushing over to him as he felt dizzy. Words were spoken but he couldn't comprehend them. Like they were speaking some weird language. Then one of them helped pull him up as he leaned against whoever it was. He felt like blacking out but he tried to stay conscious.

The person helped him walk over to the nurses off. He noticed is was David instead of Jonathan. This kinda confused him since he knew his best friend would want to be at his side. Speaking of sides his really hurt. Once he had to stop him so he could lean against a wall. Otherwise he'd put all his weight on him. Then they walked again until they found the room. The nurse was busy with someone else as he laid in a bed. From the smell he could instantly tell it was a wanker. They really should be moved to somewhere else. He started to feel a little better as his vision got clearer. The pain was another story as it burned so badly. Suddenly the male nurse came over and lifted up his shirt. There was a horrible purplish bruise in place as he hissed.

Pheromones from earlier went away as he felt more calm. Just smelling it made him tense. A shot was given for the pain as he was told to rest. David was in the room as he asked him what happened. Of course he told him the part he already knew first. That he was hit and then had to be taken here. Then he told him how Jonathan went over to the guy and punched him in the face. It would have been a fight if the guy didn't fall on his ass as someone grabbed him to make him stop. Jonathan wasn't as big as him muscle wise. Though he knew he was very strong and athletic. He did track once just for the fun of it. This didn't last long as he grew tired of it. When they wrestled with each each other. Evan could of sworn he went easy on him.

Almost always he won and it didn't last long. Pinning him on the ground as he peered down at him. Then he shook his head trying to eliminate those thoughts. Not like he should have them in the first place. His phone buzzed letting him know that Jonathan was in the principal's office. He was injured but he sat up and gasped in pain. David tried to get him to sit back down but he refused. If he was suspended or something. Evan really couldn't live with himself if that happened. So he decided to walk over there no matter what. The nurse even tried to stop him as he marched out. Adrenaline in his veins as he went to the right destination. As he walked in he noticed the guys there explaining the story. Jonathan was no where in sight.

'Where was he?' he wondered as he felt the pain rise back up again.


	7. Christmas Morning

During Christmas eve everything was normal. Jonathan was made to do some work in the kitchen area as punishment. Mostly it was to clean dishes and the tables there. It sucked that he couldn't hang out with them during that time. He was also made to go to detention room for the remainder of the month. The whole time he was bored and did homework. Not like he could really do anything else. Most of the time he wished he could hang out with the guys. Evan missed him a lot and made sure to chat during lunch. One morning he even had a surprise visit before they walked to breakfast. His own injuries weren't that severe. Tonight some of his friends left to go home. He stayed since he didn't like going home. Lui teared up and hugged everyone that day. His friend David tried to cheer him up by buying him breakfast.

"These might be my last cheerios," he squeaked and pouted at David. The Irish man laughed as he ate.

"I'll buy you a box before you leave."

"But I'm leaving right now."

"I actually have something for you."

It was a wrapped package that he told him to wait until tomorrow to open. Lui acted like he'll open it right now as David yelled him not to do it. All his friends laughed as they enjoyed the small break. Craig already left home a little bit earlier than the rest. He wanted to visit his parents and go on a vacation. At least he could forget about Tyler for awhile. Evan really did feel guilty about what he did. It can't change the past as he watched everyone. Then he noticed Jonathan staring back at him as he smiled. His friend always looked after him as he appreciated. Since he no longer was being punished. They promised to spend Christmas together. For once it would just be the two of them.

Brock was leaving as well as he wasn't there. He over slept and was doing some late minute packing. Evan couldn't believe it would just be the two of them. If Tyler was still okay he would hang out with them as well. Most likely Craig wouldn't want to go home because of it. They were certainly close but he never questioned it. Him and Jonathan were basically attached to the hip anyways. David was still unsure if he should stay or go back home. He most likely would stay since Ireland was so far away. It was to late to make a decision anyways. Though he keeps telling everyone that he might go back home any time soon. If anything he might hang out with them. One thing they did agree was to give each other presents.

Everyone handed Lui his gift as he made sure to put it in his backpack. It wasn't anything fancy that he bought him. He decided to go with something simple with his friends and get them all a gift card. That way they can buy anything they wanted. Instead of a game they might not want to play. Jonathan on the other hand he got a special gift for him. He just hoped he really liked it. In a way he was kinda nervous about it. Even though Jonathan would like anything he bought. This was his best friend and he wanted to give him the best gift. After he ate his pancakes he went off to his room. Some people were outside playing in the snow. He grabbed his thick black jacket. It was time for a little fun before everyone left.

"No fair. The game didn't even start. Stop throwing those at me."

"All is fair in love and war," screamed Lui as he chucked another snowball at David.

This time Brock came out but he was gathering a huge ball to throw at someone. Evan ran as Jonathan chase him. He had stuffed some snow down his shirt. He was tackled into the ground while being pinned down. When he tried to surrender there was snow being shoved down his shirt. Screaming and laughing with all his might he tried to shake him off. That's when the giant snowball was dropped on Jonathan's head. Now he was chasing Brock as he laughed at the two. Evan shook his shirt trying to get the snow out. He seemed to have managed to put a lot in. His skin felt icy cold and turned red from contact. Then he glanced around at his family. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Just another snow day."

The words flutter out of his lips as he rushed out back into the fun. "Snow ball fight!" screamed one of them as it was utter chaos. No one was safe as the balls were randomly thrown. He couldn't help but form a human mosh pit with the group. Jonathan was on the bottom as everyone pounced on top of him. They rolled in the snow and wrestled with each other. Somehow Evan was left with Jonathan as he tried to get him to beg for mercy. In the end they were both laughing and having a good time. As everyone stepped inside he could feel his face in pain from the immediate heat. His nose a little runny as he grabbed some tissues. He probably got a cold from it all but he didn't care one bit. Lui sneezed besides him as he shared a some with him.

It was time for them to leave as he send them off their way. A bus took them as they waved. He didn't feel lonely with his best friend beside him. All the while Evan placed an arm on his shoulder and leaned on his friend. They went inside to get warm again as they head to Jonathan's room. It was empty with Brock gone for the week. Then Jonathan asked him to stay in the room with him while he was gone. He liked the idea as he went back his to own room. It was only to grab his stuff and then spend those nights together. They both would probably just play video games. Not like they got out very much unless it was to exercise. Evan only caught him jogging early in the morning once. It was only because he woke up and couldn't go back to sleep.

He thought he was kinda crazy for willing get up early every morning. They already early for classes but Jonathan was just insane sometimes. The bed smelled like Brock as he placed his own sheets on it instead. His friend already wash his own sheets before putting them away before he left. Brock was a bit of a clean nut compared to the rest of them. As long as he didn't know that he slept on his bed then it wouldn't matter. Jonathan seemed to be cleaning up his side of the room. It was a disaster compared to his own side. Not like Evan was that much of a clean person. He was a normal typical teenage guy. His friends would argue with him other wise. Everyone came to him for help when there seemed to be no hope. Not once did he complain about the burden that was placed on him.

Evan would do anything to protect his family. So for now he got comfortable and checked for some movies. It was a normal guy flick as he watched it with mild boredom. Tomorrow was going to be fun though as he had many things planned out. Jonathan probably wouldn't expect much as he kept himself busy. Then a controller was tossed at him as he wanted to play. GTA V was running as they got excited. It was a game they enjoyed mostly. Since it was something all his friends could play together. Plus no guy turned down explosions and being able to destroy shit. For hours they played and didn't realize the time. Video games can do that sometimes. Both of them felt tired as they went to bed.

"Goodnight Evan."

"Goodnight my Delirious friend."

He woke up to his friend gone in the morning. Most likely he went to the cafeteria for breakfast. Jonathan was actually no where to be found. It was Christmas and they should spend it together. Evan went into the gym to work out. Mostly to just blow some steam. The weights were added as he lifted them. After an hour work out he saw him come in. Using a towel he wiped the sweat off himself. He usually never came in when Evan worked out. Today was a special day as they both smiled at each other. So for now he followed him out of the room. Before he could actually do that. Evan wanted to grab the gift in his room. Inside he was nervous for no reason at all. His friend would love it no matter what.

The wrapped package in his hands as he went inside. Jonathan was pacing as he looked up. He hurriedly lead them out like something serious happened. Evan couldn't help but worry as they both went somewhere. This was an unused classroom. The school was still doing some construction. They were at an off limits area. Without hesitation he took out metal looking things. He explained the lock pick as he showed him how to use it. When the door unlocked he let Evan keep them. It might come in handy in the future. A blind fold was handed to him as he had to put it on. Seems like Jonathan was planning this for awhile. He was steered inside and told not to peek.

"What's the surprise for? I'm already inside."

"Just be patient. Okay, take them off."

When he took them off and the place looked like Christmas. The lights hanging everywhere. A warm mug of hot chocolate was placed into his hands. Evan drank it slowly as he looked around. The whole time his friend was watching him closely. There was no windows so no one could know where they are. He turned around to smile at him. Jonathan really did out do himself. His wrapped present was finally handed to him. When he was opening it he felt nervous again. Then the person gasped and looked up at him. A warm hug engulfed him as he returned it. There was a mask in his hands that he loved. His friend was into Jason Voorhees. The masked killer in the movies. In the past they joked about him being a masked killer.

"I made this secretly. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it," said Jonathan as he put it over his face. It fit perfectly as he attached the latches. Some of his friends helped him out. Lui certainly loved to make things himself. He walked over and placed on arm on his shoulder. They both seemed to lean into each other a little. This was a perfect Christmas so far. Jonathan told him to wait where he was while he grabbed his gift. A tiny box was placed into his hands. "Are you asking me to marry you?" joked Evan as he opened the gift. Inside was a flash drive that made him wonder. He told him it was photos of each other. Throughout the years he had kept them. It wasn't much but Jonathan wanted him to have it. There was a small picture inside that was meant for your wallet.

This was their freshman year and they barely knew each other. Evan had dragged him over and took his phone. He had snapped a quick photo of them. It was surprising that he would keep something like this. They looked so young and not knowing what would become of them. That eventually they would be so close. Tears came into his eyes as he wiped them away. All he could do was pull him into a hug. This was the most heart warming thing anyone has given him. It meant that Jonathan felt like all the memories together meant something. He smiled at him and couldn't be any more grateful. Evan felt like his gift was silly compared to what he got. The photo was quickly tucked in and over an old photo of himself.

"Let's take one right now."

"You're such a girl sometimes. Do we really have to take a photo, Evan?"

There was no room for discussion as he pulled him in. With his own phone he took several shots. It would be in his memory forever. He felt so lucky to have someone like Jonathan in his life. Maybe he'll frame it in the future. Right now they drank hot cocoa and listened to cheesy holiday music. The only person forgotten was David as he was probably looking for them. As they enjoyed each other's company. Both of them hoped the feeling would last forever. One day they might separate. For now they wanted to enjoy what they have. Some friendships break up or they won't see each other for years. In High school it was about being with each other right now. Evan and Jonathan could help but get back into the room and on the gaming system.

They only needed each other. While David still wondered where the two went.


	8. Changes

The classes felt dull as everyone was studying so hard. Finals week was on everyone's mind. Especially Jonathan who seemed to be freaking out. The only friend that can calm him was in the room with him. It was a couple months from now but that didn't stop him from worrying. All the teachers were telling the students to get prepared. This test was suppose to be the most difficult one they have ever experienced. Evan would help him study and when he was busy he went to Brock. It was no secret that Jonathan wasn't the best with studying. He usually barely passed his classes. Not that he wasn't intelligent. More like he rather play video games than focus on school work. Once they spent time eating lunch in his room he watched as Jonathan left for class. He still had one more class than Evan.   
Jonathan could only hang out with him so much. They did everything they could together. Their friends seemed to have the same idea. They tried gathering to do a study group. It failed miserably as they distracted each other. One of them even pulled the consoles to play together. Evan decided it was better if this didn't happen. He would check up on them sometimes to make sure they didn't need help. David had to get a tutor for his math class. They all appreciated the gesture as he looked after them. If anything he acted like the eldest of the group. Sure he didn't know everything. That didn't stop him from being there for everyone. No one else fell victim to becoming a wanker.

The guys still thought the name was funny. 'You damn wanker' was just something their friends would throw around. A bunch of guys messing with each other. Deep down he wanted someone to be proud of him. Maybe not his parents but his true family. Evan studied hard and made sure to never to be late. His attendance was almost flawless. Except for the beginning where his friends convinced him to cut class. He wanted to become an computer engineer. That's the career he thought about. Though no one really knew what they wanted to do in life. Someone did a prank in the science lab. There was green foam everywhere. Evan had a suspicion that one of his friends did it. No one could pinpoint the culprit. It was until Jonathan fessed up only to him that he saw his good friend Nick doing it.

Those two were like brothers. Nick wasn't the type to join a group though. He would say hi to any of them if he passed by. Jonathan never forced him to part of them either. It was a mutal respect between the two. Only once did Nick approached him. This was a year ago but he remembered it clearly. His friend wanted to know if Jonathan was interested in a girl. It's no secret that Evan was his best friend. If anyone knew then it was him. He never saw Jonathan interested in anyone. This was odd for a young teenager. Even himself has hooked up with a few girls. It was like Jonathan's sexuality was a pure mystery. No one could potentially solve it but himself. He wasn't going to bother him with it either. Those thoughts would come to him once in awhile.

Right now Evan left to head back to his room. The whole time he was bored playing games by himself. His homework already finished. He even went to the indoor gym to work out. Nothing was fun with Jonathan away. The others were probably studying at this moment. With a book in his hands he decided to do that as well. Jonathan had to wake him up with his face pressed into the book. They had to go to bed early with classes in the morning. Evan couldn't help but not look forward to it. The homework would pile up so much sometimes. It was a rare day that he didn't study. Those times of just hanging out were gone. No one had time to just goof around. So he went to bed and laid there for awhile. His phone in his hands as he texted the guys. Eventually he fell asleep with his phone still on.

He felt his blood boiling and his hard on against the bed. For a moment he grinded into the covers. A soft moan was let out as he looked at the clock. Evan had already missed two classes. The groan was let out as he knew he should get up. Curling into a ball he felt so damn horny. His hands went into his boxers as he pumped himself. A shallow breath was let out as he went slow at first. Once he quicken his hand he felt a jolt of pleasure. It felt really good for him as he came fast. This was probably a world record as he grabbed some tissue. Some reason it wasn't enough as he still felt horny. His stomach grumbled as he got up. Evan needed some pants as he looked in the closet.

After he dressed he grabbed his wallet. The vending machines weren't that far. He put in the money and let out a yawn. With the extra sleep he felt really groggy. Someone was walking over but he didn't bother to care. Until the person pressed him into the glass. The person had a boner pressed up against him. Some strong pheromones went up his nose as he turned around. This stranger pressed his face into his. Before he knew it he felt a tongue enter his mouth. His body wanted to give in but he wasn't some cheap whore. He pushed the person off and then punched them in the face. Evan spat on the ground to get the taste out. The person didn't give up as he threw more punches. Once the person was on the ground he fled.

His own hormones were bothering him enough. When he smelled those pheromones he was driven crazy. With his phone he pushed for anyone. He didn't even know who he dialed until he heard a voice. Evan asked him to come over quickly. The person was in class but he said it was an emergency. It took awhile until he heard a knock on the door. Then he opened it without hesitation. Craig looked at him with worry. Immediately he wanted to know what was going on. He asked him if he could smell anything. His friend shook his head and then folded his arms. At first Craig thought he was just messing with him. Until he saw how much pain Evan was in. Maybe he should've called Jonathan of all people.

Craig didn't smell anything and didn't feel anything. Almost like he wasn't giving off pheromones himself. He felt relieved but strangely still hormonal. That's when he sat him down and asked him a bunch of questions. Down the line he needed to know if he had the symptoms. A hand was pressed on his forehead as he felt warm. Then he touched his chest as he easily reacted to it. From the signs he knew something was wrong. The more he was around he could start to slowly smell something. It was faint to him but Craig knew he had all the signs. Then he went over to a book that all students carried. This was about the different animals and the changes they went through. What mating seasons did to them and how they should take care of it. Most animals were the same as he looked at all the pages.

"Do you feel aroused around males?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the question."

Evan thought back to the teacher and the man that pinned him into the vending machine before he spoke, "I might."

"I think you're in heat."

"Stop joking around. I'm not a female."

"I'm serious. It affects you more than most because men affect you. Usually pheromones from a guy makes other men agitated. Are you aroused during it?"

"If that's true then why aren't you affected?"

They both stared at each other and not knowing the answer. Craig is a bunny that his friends always made fun of him for. That he was furry and cute. If he had ears they would be down for the moment. The answer wasn't there as both of them didn't know why Craig wasn't really affected. A female going into heat should drive him crazy. Instead he barely could smell anything. It's like something was missing from the book. Evan couldn't careless now that his body demanded attention. His friend couldn't really help him. Though he would make an excuse for him and give him his homework. For now Craig left to do just that. He had to lie to their friends for the time being. Unlike with Tyler he didn't want to tell anyone. Evan wasn't really sure why he didn't.

All he knew was that Craig wanted to do anything to help him. His friends thought he was sick with the flu. Jonathan wanted to come see him but Craig told him that Evan didn't want him to get sick. In bed he was suffering. The whole time he could feel his body wanting attention. When he thought of females it didn't arouse him one bit. It was an experiment but he slipped a finger inside. This felt weird until he keep going. He let out a loud moan as he moved faster. Throughout the day all he thought about was sex. Craig would give him his food as they both wondered what they should do. More than anything he wanted his best friend. Someone that would comfort him at his time of need. His friend wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

Any male would try to take advantage of him. The pheromones grew thick in the room as Craig started to smell it more. A towel was shoved under the door just in case. They didn't know how long it would take for a person to notice. It was only a day and he didn't know if he could take it anymore. His whole body was on fire as he never left the bed. He did try to move around but it hurt so much to do it. Craig made the mistake of going inside without knocking once. Evan was working himself from both sides. After that he never made the same mistake. There was a knock on the door as he told him to come inside. The two of them would do homework together. As they spent time he realized why he never said anything.

Craig was lonely with Tyler gone. He missed him greatly and they would play video games from his bed. Instead of going to his own room. His friend started to live on Tyler's side. It was like he enjoyed around the memories of him. Some stuff wasn't taken out as he looked through them. They probably mistaken it as Evan's stuff. Tyler has always just tossed stuff around the place. Craig was neat and organized around the room. He kept all his friend's stuff in a drawer. Evan would tease him on how creepy it was. All his friends would do is tell him is to shut up. That there was nothing between them. Anyone with eyes could see he was pining over losing him. Video games and talking to someone was a good distraction.

It wasn't a good enough as his body always wanted something. There was times he asked Craig to leave the room. He even fondle himself under the covers with him around. His hormones were getting the best of him. Evan wasn't really sure how much more he could take. Craig didn't want him to leave and did everything to keep him from thinking about it. This was impossible as he reached for his phone once. During the time his friend was sleeping. The number was dialed and he needed to hit send. As he watched his chest rose from slumber. He couldn't really do it to him. The reason he didn't have Tyler was his own fault. For now he just stick with the pain. Instead he went into the bathroom and tried to relieve himself.

When he didn't go to the classes as his homework was brought to him. He even got notes that his friends would take for him. There was cards wishing him well. It was only three days as it felt like forever. He knew he couldn't keep this up without drastic measures. If anything he needed a male to keep him company. The thought made him sick to his stomach. More than anything he was sure that he was only attracted to females. It was against his better judgement as he called for Jonathan. He told him he wanted to see him. As he waited he couldn't help but wonder how his friend could help. Evan only needed someone to relieve his sexual urges. Not like Jonathan could make them magically go away. The door slowly creaked open as he left it unlocked for his friend.


	9. Baby Got Back

Evan saw his best friend stepping into the room. He locked the door behind him. Jonathan kept commenting about smelling something wonderful. It bothered his senses as he moved closer. Then suddenly he pinned him into the bed. Only wearing a thin layer of clothing as he grind into him. Letting out a deep moan he felt him slide his tongue into his mouth. Instead of pushing him away they both rubbed against each other. The friction felt nice but this was his friend. Evan tried to get his mind cleared up but was clouded with those hands touching him in places. Until the door opened did he snap out of it. Craig walked in looking surprised. Not every day you see two good friends making out.

"Jonathan get out. Evan is in heat. You shouldn't be in here."

"No, he's mine," he growled as his friend came over to him. That's when he picked up Craig and shoved him into the bathroom. Using a chair so he couldn't get out. His friend pounded on the door as he wanted loose. Evan wanted to rush over to help him but Jonathan pinned him into the wall. He whined but Jonathan grinded into his member. Then his neck was attacked as he felt him sucking on it while grazing his teeth in places. It was pleasurable but he couldn't ignore his friend in distress. With all his might he pushed Jonathan into the wall instead. He also kneed him in the stomach. All that exercising and weight lifting had done him some good. Once the door was opened he noticed how scared his friend was.

Jonathan was snapping out of it as well. Though he could smell the pheromones coming off of him. His own heat must have triggered him. Now he was what his friends would call a wanker. It might change if he got his hands on him. Evan got Craig to leave even if he didn't want to do it. This was his best friend and he should be able to solve it. "Okay now. We're both not gay. It's just this stupid heat. For some reason I'm giving off these pheromones that woman usually give off. I'm not sure how we'll solve this but let's do this together," said Evan as he tried his best to calm the situation. Not every day your closest friend tries to molest you. A hand brushed against his crotch as he moaned from it.

Resisting his friend's advances were getting harder every minute. They didn't have to go all the way. There's more than just sex they both can do. On the bed he placed his own hand in Jonathan's pants and his friend's hand in his. His head leaning into his shoulder as the pleasure was overwhelming. He had a few girls do this before but it felt way more tense. At first they both moved slow as they jerked each other off. Then pumped faster as he gasped. From the looks of it he was going to come first. Maybe it was because he was in heat for days. Trying to hold it in he failed and came all over his hands. Jonathan used Evan's hand underneath his own to finish the job. Once they're both panting they could finally think clearly.

"You have some explaining to do," said Jonathan as he tried to calm himself. Strangely the pheromones let up for a bit. Both of them feeling content in the moment. Evan tried his best to explain everything. The reasons why they both acted this way. It was weird how calm they were about it. He just got jerked by his friend and vise versa. Sure it was just a hand job but this was from Jonathan. His friend pulled him in and kept smelling him. Closing his eyes Evan felt good trapped in his smell. Someone knocked on the door and he asked Craig to give them a moment. Maybe stay somewhere else for the night. Right now he needed him as odd as it all was. Evan needed his best friend to calm his nerves.

In a long time he actually felt content. No more laying in bed and being miserable from the urges. He made himself cum many times. None of it helped at all. Seems like he really did need another male to make it go away. Jonathan understood his problem and decided he would do it. So that Evan didn't have to go away. This didn't mean they were lovers or had feelings for each other. It was to help each other with the first mating season. Evan had after all triggered his own hormones to start running wild. He felt responsible for doing this. If only he went to the nurses office and just left for the day. The pheromones started to disappear as he was surprised. His body wasn't giving off anymore.

Craig unlocked the door at this moment. It's probably strange to see your friends still cuddling into each other. "Get a room you two" he teased at them before getting ready for bed. Then he noticed Jonathan smirking at the smaller guy, "we are in a room. That means we can be as loud as we want." His friend Craig cringed and then gagged at them. Evan couldn't help but laugh. When he tried to get out of his arms he pulled him back in. He was strangely holding him in a protective manner. Craig might have to go back into his own room. Unless he doesn't mind seeing them like this. For now all of them tried to get some sleep. When he brushed his teeth he noticed Jonathan clearly waiting for him impatiently. It's not they're together.

His behavior was definitely very odd. Like he was scared something bad would happen to Evan. Or maybe someone would steal him away. It wasn't like Evan belong to anyone. He was his own person. Jonathan couldn't help but be protective like he was his mate. They got back in the covers as the other person really stuck to him. Evan appreciated this. Though it was a little annoying that the other person never wanted to let him go. Slowly he was closing his eyes. When he did he felt a hand running against his chest. His back was facing him as they were against each other. Jonathan was hugging him from behind. That wandering hand went in the covers and teasing him.

Rubbing against his thighs as it was close to his member. Evan bit his lip pretending to be still asleep. He wasn't sure why he was letting him do all this. Maybe they both should just head to the nurses office. A part of him actually liked the attention deep down. The way he would stare at him with lust. How Jonathan would rub against him or hold him like he was the only person there. Evan might have a small crush but he'd never admit it. This was his friend and even if they were just helping each other with sexual urges. He hoped they would stay as nothing but friends. They had a perfect thing going on. No one had to ruin it because hormones got in the way. That hand finally started to fondle him as he held his breath.

A pair of lips teasing the back of his neck. Evan couldn't deny he was enjoying himself. Then a hand glided over his member as he bit his lip. "I know you're awake," he chuckled behind him. Jonathan was aware the whole time but was teasing him. Sending him goosebumps down his neck. He didn't want Craig to hear them as he noticed he didn't stop his hands. They roamed around and didn't let up. Evan was scared to speak up as he continued with his hands. The slow movements around his entire length. It finally plunged in and wrapped around him. His face pressed into the pillow as he tried to not make a sound. This felt good for him as he pumped him lightly. Jonathan's mouth sucking and nipping at his sensitive neck.

He wanted him to stop but his body wanted more. It was tormenting him as he had an inner battle with himself. Suddenly he came hard as he went limp. Jonathan left to clean his hands. When he came back Evan was fast asleep. His body satisfied as his friend went to the bathroom to take care of his own needs. In the morning he was horny again. An alarm woke him up for school. He'll be late if he doesn't hurry but he didn't want to move. Craig had already left and Jonathan was in the bathroom getting ready for class. Him groaning was the thing that caught Jonathan's attention. Evan really needed something to get him off. A wide smile on the more dominate male's face. He crawled on the bed and went over him.

"Seems like you could use some help. I can give it to you if you ask politely."

"Oh come on man. Can't you just help a brother out?"

"Hmm. I could leave you like this."

"Screw you."

"No. I think I'll be doing the screwing here."

A deep chuckle was let out as he pinned him to the bed. His mouth pressed against the other as Evan moaned. They battled for dominance as he didn't want to give up. Just because he was supposedly the female in this. Doesn't mean he wanted to be. Anyone else would think he's to masculine for something like that. The hormones were getting the best of both of them as they grinded into each other. None of them wanted to give up. Jonathan pulled back and attacked his neck. Before tracing his tongue over his collar bone. It wasn't difficult for him to rip his shirt open. Though Evan protested since he liked that shirt. His tongue glided over sensitive parts of his body. From his chest over to his nipples.

They were going to be late for class if they didn't hurry. Jonathan had other plans as he took his time. His hand glided over the bulge that was obviously there. He palmed him as he left Evan moaning. It didn't take long for him to take it off. Then he started to tease him with his tongue. First around his inner thighs. As he gradually moved over to his member. His mouth played with his balls until he pulled back and smirked at him. Jonathan knew the effect he had on his Asian friend. More than anything he was enjoying himself. Sure he had his own needs but he wanted to take care of him first. Licking the tip he kept glancing upwards. It was a beautiful sight to see Evan biting his lip and trying not to make a sound.

He would surely change that as he bobbed his head. Painfully slow as he started until the other person demanded he go fast. Not expecting for him to comply as he moaned out loudly. Jonathan was moving fast and didn't mind that he was making himself gag a few times. It was worth it to hear all those sounds. Until he finally came hard in his mouth. Some of it escaped as he tried to lick it up. He wasn't done as he grabbed Evan's hand. His problem still existed and he needed it gone fast. Using the hand in his own he kept moving. Evan noticed but didn't care that he was using his hand. Just watching Jonathan enjoy himself was enough. After getting over the aftermath he moved it himself. This really speed up the process as he watched him cum hard.

For anyone else this was incredibly weird. Two friends doing sexual acts with each other. Once it was finished they missed one class. They quickly left to go into their second period. Art was fun and relaxing. Lui did wonder why they didn't show of for the first class. He was glad that Evan was back. Thinking he had the flu he didn't want him near him. If you had it then you could still carry the virus. This only made him chase him in the room when the teacher left to get supplies. When he caught him he started cough on him. The screams were heard as Jonathan laughed at the two. Having his best friend back was the best. It made him feel good inside. He didn't mind the sexual favors. If anything he wanted to do it more. Probably because they're both horny teenagers. Everyone was happy to have things back to normal.


	10. So Much Heat

The days were normal as they went to class. It seemed like they found a solution. Gentle caresses around certain areas was all he needed. Sometimes it was a handy or anything to make him cum. Evan learned that he couldn't do it himself. Since the feeling was never enough. One morning he woke up late. He quickly ate breakfast and went to class. The exams were on everyone's mind. Jonathan watched him closely when he should be paying attention to the teacher. They went to Art class next as they had to craft things with colored paper and glue. None of them were great artists. Mostly they goofed off during this class. It was nice to have something to not be so serious about. Afterwards they separated.

Evan went to his abilities lessons. It started with the teacher showing them the binding technique. This was to ward off males from your female. He was nervous because when it was his turn he couldn't exactly do it. There was a reason why but he couldn't tell everyone. Not like he'd tell everyone he was emitting female pheromones. That he drove his best friend insane with his smell. Then after his failure the teacher wanted to see him for after class study group. This was to give him extra help so he can catch up. Though he knew deep down he wouldn't get over it. The teacher also stated he wouldn't be good at all the different techniques. Some Doms only specialized in just one. As the instructor explained this he wanted Evan to focus on one thing only.

He went into P.E. rather late. His note excused himself as he got dressed. Then his body felt funny as he realized he was giving off pheromones. Jonathan should've given him some attention this morning. In his gym shorts he ran out and into the nearest bathroom. Their room was to far away to run over to. If caught he'll be sent to the nurses off. His blood was pumping in all the wrong places. Evan couldn't help but whine about the pain. The more time passed the more horny he got. For awhile it was quiet as he tried to relieve himself. Minutes ticked by until a door opened. Fear grew as he saw a pair of feet walk over to his stall. He jumped when someone knocked on it. His hand over the lock to make sure no one can open it.

"Evvvvan. I waaant to play with you."

The familiar chuckle reached his ears as he opened it. Jonathan was standing right there with a smirk on his face. His own redden and looked away. He was pushed against the wall of the stall as the door closed. The heat radiated from the two as he tried to calm down. It felt right when they grind into each other. His hot heat breath whispered in his ear, "How bad do you want me Evan?" This made him feel weak as a hand snaked in his shorts. In a teasing way he was palming him through his boxers. He gave Jonathan a pleading look. Evan didn't want to beg as he was fighting a battle with himself. "If you ask nicely I might take care of that for you," said Jonathan as his smirk grew even wider. He couldn't help but glare at his friend. Sometimes he was such a damn tease.

"Please."

"What? I can't hear you."

Holding back a snide remark. Evan really did feel like he was being an asshole, "Please help me with my problem."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Before he could complain about it. The hand was placed inside and pumped him harshly. He whimpered as he kept going. Evan let out a loud moan as Jonathan sucked on his neck. It was sensitive from all the times he abused it. Taking a step further he pulled away and pushed Evan on his knees. This left him confused and staring angrily back at him. He had a problem that really need dealt with. Jonathan told him he wanted his problem taken care of first. His belt was coming off and his pants unbuttoned slowly. Once his flesh came out Evan felt nervous. He never did anything like this with anyone. The bulge in his own pants were already hard. "Come on Evan. I promise it would be so bad," lied Jonathan as he knew the first time you do it wasn't very enjoyable.

First he ghost his hand over it. Then blowing at it as he looked up with a smirk. It was Evan's turn to be a tease. "Maybe if you beg me I'll do it," said Evan as he traced his tongue over it. The member twitched as he wanted more contact. "Fuck Evan. Just do it already," he complained as the other person didn't comply. Only slow touches or licks around his throbbing member. Finally giving in he asked nicely for him to do it. Evan fained being deaf and asked him to speak up. Revenge was a sweet thing as Jonathan rolled his eyes and repeated himself. He started to work the base first. Running his mouth over it and then back over to the tip. Then he bobbed his head up and down on it. A lot better when Jonathan tried his first time. Evan seemed to learn quickly as he kept going.

"Ahh Evan, I swear you were made for this."

His movement quicken as more sounds came from him. He felt so in control making Jonathan moan out loudly. Fellatio seemed to be his weak spot. Suddenly his face was pulled away as he came on the floor. Grabbing some toilet paper he cleaned up the mess. Evan came himself but with his own hands. Just hearing those erotic sounds were enough to get himself off. Once they were both clean they left the bathroom. Jonathan waited a bit before going back to the gym. The reason he left was because Evan wasn't around. Only one person saw Evan leave the lockers in a hurry. This helped him find him and then find a solution to his 'little' problem. Thankfully the gym was empty as he came back. They both got dressed and ready to head to lunch.

They ate some macaroon and cheese with fries on the side. Not the healthiest meal as they enjoyed it. Lui seemed more hyper than usual. He was asking them all sorts of question. The typical lie they used was that they ditched class. Everyone believed them as they went their separate ways. They still had different classes from each other. Evan would finish up some homework and begin to study. Craig moved back in since he was to lonely. He still took up Tyler's bed. That meant Jonathan slept in his. It helped when it kept the heat at bay. If only there was a permanent solution. That was a close call and anyone could have smelled those pheromones. Any guy could have jumped him.

Evan could have easily had multiple guys try to rape him. It wasn't uncommon for it to happen to a female. That's why most had a mate or was just separated from the males. Jonathan came back from class as they sat next to each other. His friend still had some homework to do and he was tired. The heat made him more exhausted from all the sexual activities. He took a short nap but not far from him. Evan needed his body close sometimes. Or else they would have that incident happen again. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't afraid of getting caught. Once his nap was over he noticed him gone. He was a little hungry as he got up and stretched. No one was in the room as he was left alone.

He went to eat dinner as everyone was there. Feeling groggy from his nap he ate some roast beef with vegetables on the side. Lui was making fun of David as the Irish man ranted off. His friends were to busy to notice him. After he ate Evan went to study a bit. Since he was all caught up he went to the gym. For a few minutes he wasn't really feeling it. Evan couldn't understand why he felt so restless until he thought about Jonathan. His best friend was stiring so many emotions in him. They were only supposed to help each other sexually. The thought actually hurt as he felt depressed for most of the day. He really didn't understand his own emotions. Some reason he had to understand everyone else.

Evan really did feel lost right now. Since he never went to anyone. He bottled it all up inside. Going back to the room didn't seem like a good idea. In fact he didn't want to go back any time soon. That would mean Jonathan pesting why he was down right now. Instead he went over to the gym and shoot some hoops. It was empty until some people came in. He was going to leave until Ohm invited him for a game. This was harmless fun as he joined in. Evan actually even out the teams they had. They were missing Minx since they had to separate the women. His small team consisted of Ryan and Max. The other side had Adam, Anthony, and Aaron. Everyone played for a while as he struggled a little. He didn't know they were all in the basketball team.

This didn't stop him from making a few goals. His size was an advantage even though he's average height. He was use to walking a lot as it kept going. Ryan passed him the ball so he can make a goal. Evan had a chance but it was a small one. Making sure they get a goal he passed it to Max. The Mexican almost didn't caught it as he shoot for the hoop. It missed as they really needed this point. Most of the guys kept saying Adam was cheating. He was just really skilled at the game. When Adam had the ball in his arm he rushed over to the other side. Around their goal as he panicked. If he scores then they would lose the game. The guys thought he'd pass it towards the front where Aaron was.

Only Evan noticed something was up as he went for where it was actually thrown. He stole the ball and kept it in play. Anthony was pissed that he got it from him. When he scored a point they were all tied up. Aaron had the ball for the moment. Then Ryan stole it from him and wanted to make a goal. His arms acted like he was going to shoot for a point. He tossed it to Evan as he made the shot. Around the rim everyone's eyes were on it. When it went in they all celebrated. It felt good to win sometimes. Ohm patted him on the back as they smiled at each other. The guys wanted to invite him over to a party. Evan wasn't very sure since it was so late. He should be getting some rest so he can go to class. These guys cut class a lot and do the bare minimum.

"I'll have to pass. I can't be slacking on my grades."

"Oh come on. Live a little. You're not a kid forever."

"We're not kids though," corrected Max that made Adam rolled his eyes.

It was tempting to make new friends. Though he didn't want to do anything to hurt his future. Evan walked off but said goodbye to everyone. When he was walking Ryan came running to him. He was very close to his own room. The guy wanted to know if they could hang out sometimes. Obviously wanted to try to be friends. So then they made plans to hang out on the weekends. Forgetting that he needed to be around Jonathan to keep the heat away. Ohm walked off as he felt good about himself. Grabbing his keys he unlocked the door. There stood Jonathan looking extremely pissed. He stood there confused until he closed the door behind him. Craig didn't want to be a part of it as he left right away.

"Where the hell where you?"

"I was hanging out with some guys. Why?"

"I looked everywhere for you. I was so worried."

"I can take care of myself. I don't have to be around you all the time."

They stood there glaring at each other. This will be a long night as Evan went straight to the bathroom. He didn't understand why Jonathan had to be so mad that he went out. Not like he didn't do it before. There no reason he should ask permission to go places. Seeing nothing wrong in his actions he checked his phone. His eyes widen at over forty messages. Most of them were Jonathan worried about him. Asking if he was okay and if he needed him. He even wrote that he was scared that someone took him. Since he was in heat he wanted to know he was okay. Evan felt guilty as he should've checked his phone before. He kept it off for most of the day because he didn't want to be bothered. When he walked back Jonathan wasn't there.


	11. Love Interest

For awhile Jonathan was upset with him. Though they still shared the same bed. It didn't last long since he could never stay mad. Evan was more careful after that. He would text him more often. Seems like his friend grew more protective with him. In the past he'd chat with people and it was fine. A few times he caught Jonathan glaring at any male that stared at him. This behavior was odd but he tried his best to distract him when it happened. He really didn't mind it to much. Every morning they had a ritual. They had to get up early and take of their 'problem'. It wasn't like it affected him any other time then that. Evan was glad that was the solution to the problem. As long as they made each other cum.

All it really took was a hand job. Though they couldn't resist doing even more. Every time he tried to reason with himself. He was a horny male teenager like any other. This was just him trying gain control back in his life. No matter how hard to tried to convince himself there was some doubt. A part of him really like Jonathan. His heart would speed up when he whispered in his ear. The touches happened even when he wasn't affected by the heat. Like when Jonathan slapped his ass as a joke. Or when he kissed the top of his head when no one was looking. Evan was pretty confused on why he did that. They both agreed they were just getting rid of sexual urges.

It wasn't like they were dating. Once the heat went away they could go back to their normal lives. This only lasted through spring and summer. Though more experienced ones only go feel the affects during summer. That's because they eventually suppress the urge almost completely. They were new to it and didn't know how to control anything. It was lunch time as the guys wanted a quick break. The weekend was something they were planning all week. All the studying was getting to them. A popular teen was throwing a party. Evan knew him to be a party animal. No one didn't know about Nanners. His reputation was huge. He had no beef with him. After all he did play basketball with him that one day. Jonathan wasn't sure about going there.

His friend wasn't the social type. Their group of friends was enough for him. Evan didn't have to take long to do some convincing. He always had a hard time not giving into his pleas. The guys were looking forward to getting drunk. Craig didn't have to warn him but did anyways. This was because he was worried about the heat. If a male did anything it could still trigger it. Anything sexual could trigger him to give off pheromones. Jonathan would watch him like a hawk. They went into their room as they relaxed a bit. This party would be late at night. Evan got some homework done before he went into the gym. When he came back he took a quick nap. It didn't bother him that someone was moving around. Someone shook him away as he yawned.

David and Lui were in the room. Actually everyone was there. The guys wanted to leave together. He groaned and got up to change. At the party there was people dancing like idiots. No women meant no one was dancing with each other. Mostly drunk people moving to the beat. Jonathan didn't drink anything as he watched everyone the best he can. He never left Evan's side while he drank. Some of the guys were gay and flirting with people. It grossed out some men in the room. Evan didn't care when someone approached him. The person wasn't even half bad looking. Maybe he should reevaluate his sexuality. Then again he didn't care what it was. For the most part he just liked what he like. It's not like he thought to hard about it.

"So what's your name?" asked the stranger.

"You tell yours first."

"Some party, right? Though I don't mind the lack of females if you know what I mean. If you want to know my name you'll have to take me out first," he winked at Evan before he left.

The whole time he stood there wondering if that just happened. Some random guy just hit on him. He also looked him up and down. Almost like he was the best thing he ever saw. His face flushed when he thought about it. Jonathan was busy talking to someone. Seems like he missed the whole thing. Then he quickly slipped away. The stranger really did catch his interest. His hair was a nice silky blonde and blue eyes. It was something he could get lost in. His features were slightly feminine even if his voice wasn't. Some other guy with blonde hair was talking to him. Must be a friend as they both Just chilled. When their eyes meet he smirked at him. Evan knew this was his lucky day.

Jonathan suddenly pulled him out of his thought. He didn't even see him. His friend looked relieved and then upset. Since they agreed to stick together. Instead he wandered off for a reasons he didn't know about. Evan let out a sigh and hated being babied. It's like he was smothering him. He wanted to have fun without someone always there. This made him drink more as he was slowly getting drunk. Usually he was careful about how much he drank. Right now he didn't care about that. He was upset and Jonathan was the cause of it. If only the guy would lay off for one night. This was Friday and all the other guys were having fun. Evan walked out with a cup of vodka in his hand. His friend followed him out. Then he quickly turned around and faced him.

"What's your problem? Can't I be by myself for a second? I mean I want to have fun. It's like you hate seeing me enjoy myself."

"You're drunk Evan. Let's go back to our room. We can talk there if you want."

"You would like that wouldn't you? Just keep me there so no one else can be around me. I'm so sick of it. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Fine. You want to be alone. I'll do that."

He was surprised that he stormed off. After standing there he walked back into the party. By then Evan was really drunk. The stranger from before approached him. "Hey do you need some help? Maybe I'll take you back to your room. I'm Ryan, though people call me Cry," he said as he helped him walk out. His friend Felix wanted to know if he should do it instead. Shaking his head Cry helped Evan back to his room. When they got there he had problem with his keys. The room was spinning when he went inside. No Jonathan in sight as Cry helped him on the bed. Then he put a trash bin next to it. This person was really nice for only meeting him today. It made him not worry about any problems as he passed out.

When he woke up there was a headache killing him. A body was always pressed up against him. He wondered if he took someone home with him. The heat was back as he wished it would leave him alone. Suddenly he had the urge to puke. Evan did it all over the bin before gasping for air. A hand rubbed his back as he calmed down. Then some tissues were handed to him. When he rolled over he saw Jonathan. So that meant he did come back. Guilt was across his features as he handed him some water. It wasn't entirely anyone's fault. Evan was drunk and angry. While Jonathan let his feelings get the best of him. Something palmed him as he moaned. Their daily ritual started after they helped each other out.

They got ready to get some breakfast. Jonathan told him to stay put but he wanted to go out. He eyed him before agreeing to it. His friend was worried about him puking again. This morning he had done it enough. Evan didn't really feel that hungry and would probably eat something light. With an empty stomach he couldn't bring up anything but acid. In the cafeteria there was less people. Some of the guys left to other places. The gate was open during the weekends. Only for a certain period of time. People had to show up after they signed out. You could get in a lot of trouble if you signed your name and then didn't come back. The school had curfew that you had to abide by. A small bowl of cereal was enough.

Everyone else was hungry. Lui was the most hungover. He seemed to eat nothing. The whole time he looked like he'd barf again. Evan left to go to his locker. His best friend still attached to the hip with him. Suddenly someone walked over to him. Cry smiled and looked over at Jonathan. A smirk on his face as he handed the note. "I'm hoping we can get to know each other better. I really like you Evan," he said as he left with a wink. Before he went he pecked his cheek. All he could do was stand there and be surprised. Then feel happy about it. Until he was slammed into his own locker. Jonathan was seething and looking extremely pissed. He demanded to know what that was all about.

"What's wrong with you? So what if he's being friendly. It's none of your business. I can be around other people. I don't need your permission."

"I know you don't. I just don't like you hanging around him. I've heard about him. I don't want to see you dating a guy like that. He's bad news."

"Like you're one to judge."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's not like you take any risks in dating people. I've never seen you with anyone. I don't see how you can give me dating advice. And don't say he's bad. It's not like you really know him."

This pisses Jonathan off as grabbed the note from him. Evan tried to get it back when they started to have a game of tug of war. Both of them struggled until the note ripped in half. His eyes widen and couldn't believe he was behaving childishly. Then he walked off with only half of it. All of it was frustrating for him. He didn't want to talk to him until he apologized. In the gym he worked out his frustrations. Then later ate some lunch alone on the roof. Jonathan had no right to control his life. It was his decision if he wanted to date guys. He never questioned his sexuality. None of it bothered him that Cry wanted to date him. On the note he could tell it said at least that much. The guy had to grow up.

He can't baby him his whole life. Sure the guys would need him. Evan wanted his own life as well. When he went back to the room. Jonathan was reading it out loud and making fun of it. Then their eyes meet as they glared at each other. Neither of them wanted to talk it out. "I believe in love at first sight. Your eyes make me melt. This is so cliche and corny. It makes me want to barf. Cry is such a princess he-" he tried to stay more but Evan slammed him on the bed. His fists were landing blows. Hearing him talk crap about someone really pissed him off. There's no reason he should hate someone he didn't even know. This was all utter bullshit. He couldn't understand why his friend was being an asshole.

"You'll regret dating someone like that Evan. He isn't right for you," said Jonathan when he stopped hitting him. His arms protected him from most of them.

"And you're any better? What? I should date you instead?"

Jonathan's eyes widen as he couldn't say anything. He wasn't done as he kept talking, "At least he's not making an ass out of himself. You have no shame. Man up and confess to me properly instead of being an idiot."

Then he stormed off with a huff. After seeing everything played out he finally understood. His best friend had a crush on him. Usually he be flattered and worried. Right now he was to upset to feel any of that. Evan really wished he knew what to do. He decided to go see the person that was in the middle. Cry would be a little difficult to find. Ohm ran into him when he was looking. His new friend looked concerned and tried to calm him down. There was no one else to talk about this with. So he told him everything. They sat down as he rubbed his back. After awhile he calmed down and knew what he had to do. They hugged before they parted ways. It would be hard but he had to do it.

Cry was sitting in the Library not knowing what was going to happen.


	12. Tough Decisions

All day he's been in bed. The heat was torturing. Jonathan has been gone since he didn't want to talk to him. Or even see him for that matter. Craig wanted to retrieve him badly. Evan pleaded for him to stay. It's almost been the whole day and he didn't get any attention he desperately needed. Mating season has always been more difficult for the female counter parts. Evan always considered himself lucky that he wasn't a female. Now he realized he got such horrible luck. Rolling around in the bed he needed to get laid. He wanted anyone inside him. This was getting worse by the minute. His friend would be to pissed to see him anyways. In his pillow he groaned. If only he had a way to make it go away.

"I really should go get-"

"No! I don't need his help."

"Stop being stubborn Evan. You need to take care of this now. Ever since he's been helping you. Your body got use to getting what it wants. I can see it's much worse now."

Craig was right but he's stubborn. He told Evan that he needed Jonathan as he shook his head. When he got up and left the room. It made him frustrated. Life was just so unfair. Never in his dreams did he expect to be the bitch. Sure countless times Jonathan joke about it. That was just in their nature. Everyone messed with each other. He grew more upset as he got up. Anything was a target as he smashed things. This made him feel better as he kept going. A broken lamp on the ground and papers everywhere. His blood boiled and he curled up on the ground. By now it was lunch time and he needed something. When he thought about Jonathan he grew deeper with need. Even if his mind didn't want him his body sure did.

A knock on the door startled him as he got up. The familiar voice upsets him. "Get lost. I don't want you near," he mouthed off and knew it wouldn't last long. Jonathan had the door open. When he walked in he looked surprised. The place was trashed with his rampage. Craig wasn't with him but he surely told on him. Evan still curled into himself but on the bed. He looked so defenseless as he locked the door. Jonathan wanted to do anything to help. The smell of the pheromones were turning him on. "Let me help you Evan," he cooed and then rubbed his leg. Their eyes meet as his face flushed. Though he still didn't want to accept his help. Jonathan was going to give it even if he didn't want it.

"To bad. Because I'm not going to spend all day babying you."

"I never asked you to do anything I don't ahhh."

A moan was dragged out as he was pinned into the bed. His mouth worked his sensitive neck. Evan couldn't stop the noises from coming out. The whole time Jonathan was enjoying himself. He felt himself being stripped and he couldn't resist much. All his defenses crumpled down as he grew with need. Biting his lip he felt him palm his erection from his boxers. It was difficult to control his breathing. "What do you want me to do Evan?" he said before flicking a tongue out and catching his earlobe. Those fingers working wonders until they got to close to his back side. He jumped and then tried to struggle. They were wet somehow as they probe him.

When he tried to speak up to protest. Jonathan silenced him with a rough kiss. Then he got scared. He wasn't ready for something like sex. Let alone being the one to bottom. The fingers kept going as brushed against something. It made him yelp as it sent shivers down his spine. Another hand started to pump him with it. Jonathan was still working his mouth in places. This was to much as he came hard. After the getting off the high he got up. Seems like his friend was feeling better. He was going to go off to the bathroom. Evan stopped him and started to pump him. Willing to return the favor he kept on going. The pace quickened as he could feel him get close. They kiss hungrily while this happened.

His body went limp as he came hard. Both of them got up to clean their mess. It was peaceful that they got what they needed. Jonathan seemed to have something on his mind. He certainly wanted to talk about something. The hesitation made him curious. Evan always felt like he could talk to him. So his hand pulled him into a hug. This was relaxing as they enjoyed each other's company. Rubbing his back Evan really wanted to know what's wrong. Sure they might fight but he cared about him. They could work out anything. Seems like getting each other off was all that was needed. It felt to personal when he pulled him in and kissed him lightly. He knew his friend might have feeling for him.

"I know you asked Cry out. We probably shouldn't be doing this anymore."

"Wait. Who told you that?"

"Luke told me. It doesn't matter. You have a boyfriend. We can't do this."

"I didn't ask him out."

"What?"

His eyes widen as he searched Evan's eyes. He was dead serious though. Evan didn't ask Cry out. In fact he took to him to a room to talk it out. They could be friends but he rejected him. For the fact that he didn't feel an emotional connection. Sure Cry was a nice guy. A very attractive one at that. This person just didn't make him feel something. Jonathan was happy as he hugged him again. What he said before was because he was angry. Evan never intended to actually go out with him. If he dated Cry because he was mad it would be a mistake. Then his friend held his hands. The words couldn't come out. He looked like he wanted to say something. This was important as the door opened.

Craig came in to check on them. Jonathan pulled away as Evan wondered what he was going to say. It must've been important but it could wait another day. His friend couldn't even look him in the eye. The guys wanted to go out again. They would start school again in Monday. Just another video game night. Sure it was fun being at a party. Inside they were nerds at heart. Evan grabbed his laptop and went online. Everyone else were in their own room. A nice round of Gmod was in order. Jonathan wasn't feeling it as he went out. He grabbed his coat before he left. The whole time he played his mind wandered. Mostly worried for him. It wasn't like him to leave on game night. Even his other friends asked about it.

"I just got that. Like how I got your mom."

"Oh shit. Did you guys see that?"

"Seems like a lotta dead retards over der."

The place was on fire as we laughed. It was fun until Jonathan came into his mind. Evan was missing him even though they were having a blast. He should be here with them. Not moping and wandering where ever he was. Someone killed him as he let out a weak laugh. Then he lied and said he was tired. Maybe if he found him they could fix whatever this was. When he wandered the halls he couldn't find him. Ohm and his friends were having fun. The guy seemed to love making friends with people. He waved him over but he was on a mission. All he said was hello and left. If anything happened to Jonathan he would blame himself. Since he wasn't at the school maybe he was outside.

When they both wanted to get away from everything. They'd ditch and hang out around town. Evan was betting that he was there. So he carefully left and hoped over the wall. His friend had to be somewhere. The town was small but it would still be hard to find him. A teacher was driving back in as he hid behind a tree. This was to close for comfort. Even after escaping he still could get caught. Then he checked the stores that were around. Mostly gas stations and anything that had alcohol. Jonathan was prone to drinking when he's upset. When he was close to giving up he saw him at he park. The very one they all hanged out once. It was getting late and cold.

"Hey Jonathan. Why don't we go back inside the school. It's freezing out here."

"You can go back. I'm staying."

"Oh come on. Let's at least get something warm to drink."

His friend felt freezing as he rubbed his shoulder. He pulled him into like a side hug while they walked. Evan didn't know why his friend was so sad. From his breath he had been drinking as well. Inside of the nearest gas station he grabbed himself some hot cocoa. Jonathan wanted to get some more alcohol. "Stop that. I'm right here. I'm not letting you drink," he hissed whole buying him a warm drink as well. They were going back to the school if he liked it or not. Evan was determined to drag him if he had to. He followed him quietly while they drank. The whole time he wondered how to make him feel better. It wasn't like Jonathan got upset easily. Sure he acted like Tyler and some of the guys upset him.

Mostly it was to make everyone laugh. If someone was yelling or screaming from fear. They easily laughed it off afterwards. This was different. Jonathan was really bothered by something. It was his mission to figure out what it was. Over the wall they walked back into the room. There was a note from Craig. He was spending the night with Brock. They were both alone with Jonathan sharing the room with him. Instead of getting in the same bed he went over to the empty one. Evan had enough as he tried to drag him over. His friend has been ridiculous. He wanted answers right now. Even if it killed both of them. There had to be a reason Jonathan was being stubborn.

"Will you please talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Then why aren't you getting in the bed with me?"

"Fine," he said as he got up and laid in Evan's bed, "Better?"

"It's a start," mumbled Evan before getting in as well. The lights were turned off as his back faced him. He wished Jonathan would confide in him. It wasn't like he wouldn't try to help. All night it grew quiet as he couldn't sleep. Evan had to get some rest to be able to concentrate in class. The whole time he moved around and was fussy. If only he didn't have so much on his mind. Jonathan was probably still awake as well but he didn't move. That's when he decided to wrap his arms around him. The body stiffen and Evan knew he was still awake. He buried his head on his back. Evan was immersed in the smells. It was soothing to feel something.

When he woke up he felt a hand getting him off. It was one hell of a wake up call. Then Jonathan hurried and got up. Without even saying anything he left. Seems like nothing was better. Both of them still needed to do sexual things. At least he didn't have to worry about the pheromones for while. The day went by with himself feeling depressed. His friends noticed both of their behavior. It didn't take a genius to figure something was wrong. He was just felt mentally drained. Evan left Cry so he didn't see why he was still upset. They were making up and getting better. There wasn't a reason for him to completely shut him out. Unless there was something he didn't know. The day went by with him worrying.

Suddenly someone pulled him from the halls. He struggled until he saw it was Jonathan. When he tried to question him he was shushed. Then made to follow wherever. This was nerve wrecking wondering what was going on. No answers were given as they kept walking. Evan should be in his Abilities Lessons. It was getting closer to exam day. Then again ditching class couldn't hurt. They were heading toward a familiar area. In the back where construction was being done. Though it's been on hold for awhile. They lock picked the door and went inside. No more Christmas lights and it's just an ordinary room. He folded his arm wondering what it's all about. Jonathan looked incredibly nervous.

"Why did you drag me here? I mean if you wanted to talk we could've done it in our room. Why have you been avoiding me? I mean I don't understand. We're suppose to be friends."

Jonathan shushed him before bringing out a new red jacket. This one had white strips on it. This left him speechless as he let him put it on. Evan smiled and couldn't stop saying, "Thank you." It was the very jacket he wanted but didn't get. This was a bit pricey for a gift.

"There's a reason I brought you here. We've been friends for a long time. It's kinda hard for me to tell you this," he said while holding his hand. There was something he wanted to say for a long time, "I've had this strong feelings for you. It's been a year. Will you go out with me?"


	13. First of Many

"A little more. I need you to move left."

"Don't rush me. I'm getting there."

"I need you here, right now!"

"I'm trying."

"Push harder."

They were trying to barricade a door in a game. Their friends were trying to find them. If they succeeded then the props would win. Not really the best strategy but they never really planned much. With Evan it was usually sheer luck that got him by. Sure enough the diaper babies found them. Jonathan panicked before he got hit with a grenade. Playing it cool he stopped somewhere close to the door. Two of them got in as he somehow escaped. He celebrated a bit early. Only a minute on the clock. Seems like they might win as he went into another room. Just as he did that someone got him. Before he could even close the door. They all laugh as it was a fun round. It was fun as the guys wrapped it up. Now everyone head to bed as Desirous left to get something. Evan couldn't believe his luck.

He had his friends and looks like a possible scholarship. For a while he didn't know for sure of what he wanted. It kept changing for him. Jonathan wanted to be a car mechanic. Something that Luke was into and they liked to work together. What his parents wanted was kinda obvious. The family business needed someone to take over eventually. Though he'd be the CEO instead of the actual owner. Evan never was interested in taking over. All he wanted to do was hang out with his friends. Then one day it just hit him. His love of video games were so huge. If he was to own something he wanted to run of company of something he enjoyed. This was a win win situation. He'd go to college for what his parents wanted.

In the end he'll invest his time owning his own business. Just not in what they would actually think. Evan wanted to own his own chain for video game creation. He just didn't know what that would be exactly. If it was the creation of a game itself. Or maybe developing a new type of console. Whatever it was he liked to get creative. His natural leadership role helped him a lot. People looked up to him to lead them always. Running something seemed to be in his blood. From generations his family knew how to run companies. Some people including his friends thought he was just doing whatever his parents wanted. Evan knew better and wanted to follow his own path. It'll be difficult and eventually his parents would catch on.

Until then he'd follow his owns dreams. He had only one life after all. Jonathan came back and all he did was relax in his bed. School was dull and only the weekends they could relax. It was a Wednesday as he already finished up some homework. His friend would need his help with some of it. This was his last year and Evan would do anything to make sure they graduated. He leaned over as the taller male pecked his lips. Evan really did feel lucky in another thing. They had been dating for only a few days. Everything felt perfect as he relaxed into them. Slowly it got heated as they kissed roughly. As they pulled away they panted and smiled at each other. Since they touched more often they didn't have any slip ups.

"I want to take you somewhere when the weekend comes."

"Yeah?"

"I really want to treat you special."

"You really don't have to do much."

"I know I don't. I want to Evan."

He whispered into his lips before they kissed again. The world was perfect when their lips met. Sure dating could ruin what they had before. Evan liked to think this happened for a reason. If it didn't work out maybe they could still be friends. They really did love being around each other. While they hugged onto each other his phone vibrated. When he checked it Craig wanted to let him know something. He was going to stay in Jonathan old room with Brock. Every part of him was grateful. Out of all his friends Craig was the only one who knew. His friend was envious he got to be with him. Tyler was still on all their minds. Craig did admit he had a crush on his best friend. It made him smile because he kinda guessed they had a thing.

In the morning they were getting ready. Jonathan held him from behind and started kissing him on the neck. He always woke up with a hard on. It was annoying but it felt blissful when Jonathan pumped him slowly. This time he pushed him on the bed and licked his member. Evan moaned loudly as he bobbed his head. Seems like Jonathan was feeling a bit more frisky that morning. Moving faster he was already going to cum. The warning was ignored as he came hard. He lapped up as much as would while some dripped down his chin. Jonathan kissed him roughly as he tasted himself. It was salty as they pulled away. Licking his lips they went over to grab their school stuff. Evan hadn't emitted any pheromones for a long time.

Maybe it was because his body was getting satisfied. They still haven't went to the next level. The only type of sex they had was oral. He was a little afraid of having something sticked inside him. If only Jonathan was willing to be the bitch. From the looks of it he was supposed to take the role. They went to the cafeteria and had their normal meal. Classes were the same and so where the homework. Everything was incredibly boring for him. If only their was an escape for him. Then he noticed Jonathan giving glances during class. His faced flushed as he stared back into his book. There was another problem for him. Every since they dated he would flirt with him more often. This made his heart race and feel funny. It wasn't like Jonathan wouldn't do that before.

This was just more constant. During lunch he jumped a little. A hand brushed his as he didn't know if he should. Anyone paying attention would notice something. No one did as he gripped it back. Their hands intertwine as they smiled at each other. Evan didn't really understand why he'd get silent and feel nervous. It was like Jonathan could mess him up. They were still best friends. Thinking about being together made him feel giddy. He scolded himself since he wasn't a girl. Not like anything was different. When he went to his locker there was a love letter. This wasn't uncommon with woman. It did surprise him since there's only guys. His popularity really did do something. Just not the attention he wanted or cared for.

"Hey Evan. Let's go to our room."

"Are you trying to get lucky?"

"Only if there's a chance. With you I think it's high."

"I'm not easy."

"Never said you were. I'm just that skilled."

"You wish. Oh look, what is that?" asked Evan before he took off. His boyfriend didn't fall for it as he chased him. They were inside the room and locked the door behind them. In the bed they rolled around and laughed. Jonathan was tickling him. He was laughing hard and trying to get him off of him. Both of them were having fun until he stopped. Staring into each other's eyes they leaned into each other. The kiss was slowly and sweet. Leaving both of them feeling tingly inside. Neither of them wanted to break contact. When they did it didn't last very long. Jonathan was working his pants off while the other tried to get the person's shirt off. Once they're almost naked both of them started to explore each other's body. The heat didn't affect them but they wanted it.

Leaving a trail of kisses on his chest Evan started to bite him lip. He didn't want to make a sound. As a tongue rolled around his nipples. It wasn't a sensation he was use to. A hand palmed him a little and only teasing him. This left him wanting more as he hissed. His body singing when he felt those lips everywhere. From his chest to his neck. It nipped and sucked in the right places. Evan couldn't keep himself quiet no matter how hard he tried. Slowly Jonathan pulled down his boxers. Placing his fingers in his mouth he told him to suck on them. Once they're wet he felt them push inside of him. His eyes widen as he panicked. He wasn't ready mentally. It wasn't like he didn't want sex. Being penetrated was a scary thing. Before he could go any further he stopped him.

"Wait wait. I can't do this. Jonathan, stop!"

"I just want you to feel good. I know it will hurt but I'll be gentle."

"I'm not ready," he tried to argue back as he was shushed. It felt weird and wasn't all that enjoyable. His body tensed as he panicked. Evan didn't want this at all. Not readying the signs Jonathan tried to work him. Until he noticed his member withering in his hands. Seeing the fear in his eyes he stopped himself. Jonathan held him close and apologized profusely, "I'm sorry. so so sorry." He meant every word and didn't mean to push him. Evan finally calmed down and held him close. Maybe one day they'll get to that level. Right now he couldn't get himself to do it. His mind wasn't prepared to have something inside of himself. They both cuddled as Jonathan ignored his own bulge. Until a hand started to pump him.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know."

No other words were exchanged as they kissed roughly. Exploring each other's mouth as they fight fiercely. Evan felt himself hardening again. They pumped each other and getting a steady rhythm going. Unexpectedly Jonathan came first as he panted. His partner didn't come yet as he kept moving his hands. Then he sucked hard into his collar bone. Feeling his hand wet when Evan came hard. Enjoying the after glow of the orgasms. Neither moved to clean up the mess. Evan still didn't know what animal he was. He was curious as he looked over at him. Jonathan was panting and smiling up next to him. Then he finally asked as he frowned. Seemed to be debating it as it ruined the mood. Letting out a deep sigh he was trying to find the right words.

"I don't think I'm ready to say."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry Evan I can't do it."

Jonathan shook his head which left him feeling disappointed. There has to be a reason. If only he knew what it was. It left him feeling curious and a bit sad. He liked to think that he could trust him. After all they were so close and told almost everything. They were friends and now lovers. Evan couldn't see why Jonathan couldn't tell him. Everyone knew what animal he was. Maybe he was an animal that hunted animals. A hawk or something that could be potentially dangerous. Whatever it was he wouldn't care. Even if he was a natural enemy. His instincts were never wrong. They wanted him as a partner. When an owl picked one it was for life. This was scary and exciting for him. Evan always wanted to know who his mate was.

His just happened to be laying right next to him. The person that has always been there.

A hand reached over as he gripped Jonathan's hand. It was comforting to know he finally found the one. If anything happened to Jonathan he could never get another partner. He only mated and gave everything to one person. This is why they usually didn't tell each other's animal. Giving himself to the wrong person would be devastating. Evan couldn't help but think this was right. Then he got up and wanted to show him something. It was difficult to do and kinda hurt. He concentrated as the feathers started to show up. His wings appeared as he panted. They're usually hidden well and never seen. All of them keep to their human form. Jonathan touched them as he felt nervous. When he glided his hands over it they were sensitive.

"They're beautiful."


	14. Just Each Other

Back to school always sucked. In the first class Evan was zoning out. He did sleep enough but he still felt tired. Jonathan was yawning right next to him. The day seemed to pass as they felt bored. A small quiz came up in his Abilities Lesson. It was something he was training himself for. His friends would help him sometime. Evan decided he wanted to paralyze someone. As the teacher got up front he prepared himself. Relaxing his body he concentrated. Before focusing all his energy into stopping the person. Being an owl he should have the advantage. They could especially stop someone in their tracks with their eyes. 

It seems to work but the teach broke from it. He thought he worked hard enough as the person decided what his grade was. The fact that he broke from it wasn't good. It was disappointing that he couldn't do more. Since he's finished he could leave early. Evan left to the gym and worked out for a bit. Having extra time was nice but he worried for his grades. Especially that class that he struggled with the most. Then it was time to go to P.E. class. Stripping out of his clothes before getting into his gym shorts. The whole time he wondered how he couldn't done better. Lui crept up behind him and scared him. 

His friend found his reaction funny. Jonathan came up and looked jealous. It was still over bearing how protective he was. Evan wasn't as fond of that particular attention. Even if it meant he was loyal to him. Everyone was playing volleyball as he spike the ball. For the most part it was fun. Almost all his friends were on his team. Jonathan was on the other side. "Ahh where the ball go? Wait it's over there. No wait I can't keep up," said Jonathan before the ball hit him in the face. The guys laughed at how ridiculous he was. "Why are you so bad at games?" asked Evan as he doubled over. With video games he was even better at it. His boyfriend was cursing and swore revenge. Most of the game was like this. 

"Stop laughing at me Evan."

"Then stop making it easy for me to laugh at you. You're so bad at games."

"I'm not bad at games! Now stop laughing."

They bickered at each other like a couple of friends. It wasn't abnormal behavior. Their friends always knew they picked on each other. Craig noticed how they acted but didn't say anything. He did missed being around Tyler though. Inside he felt jealous for the two. Jonathan had to go to his next class. So then he went back to their room. The days were fun since he got to mess with his best friend. Evan couldn't think of a better way to spend his days. He waited for him to come back. Working on his homework he was diligent. When Jonathan came into the room he smiled at him. Then gave him a quick peck on the lips. Everything seemed a little too perfect. 

"How did I get so lucky?" asked Jonathan as he nuzzled into his neck. The question wasn't answered as they kissed each other hungrily. Evan felt like the lucky on as he pulled away. Their love was strong and intense. He knew he had to do his homework. Biting his lip he was listening to Jonathan whine. His boyfriend wanted to work on it later. Maybe a little touching but he refused. There's no way he'd let his grades slip because they were horny. Making sure his boyfriend did his work. He kissed him and promised afterwards. It left him pouty and grabbing his book. Evan was going to help him with his math homework. Going over each problem and letting him ask questions. This really did make him warm inside. That he needed him right now. 

Even if it's for something so small and simple. Jonathan came to him for a lot of thing. He was the first person for everything. Though he really wondered why he wouldn't tell what animal he was. Not like he would ever hurt him. The fact that he wouldn't trust him with this information really hurts. He'd suck it up and got use to it. This was Jonathan's decision to tell. Just because he wanted to know doesn't give him a right to pressure him. After going over his homework he saw one mistake. Then correcting it and explaining why it's wrong. A smile on his face before he rewarded him with a kiss. Jonathan got to excited and pinned him into the bed. They should do this more often. Feeling a hand under his shirt he knew where this was going. 

"Why are you always so horny?"

"Better question is, why aren't you?"

A smirk planted on each of their faces. Then they kissed passionately. Bodies grinded into each other as a knock on the door made them both jump. Jonathan gave him a pleading look. He did promise a reward but it would have to wait. Getting up he opened the door. His hair a little disheveled when he did it. The guys rushed in and wanted to play video games. None of them asked since they rejected a lot of them. Evan wanted to spend a lot of time with Jonathan. That's why he neglected his friends a little. Jonathan was mumbling about them cock blocking. He laughed as no one know what he found funny. Shaking his head he got the game system ready. When no one was looking their eyes meet. 

It was time to kick some ass as they took turns on the controller. Him and Jonathan went first as he won easily. After that his friends kept on going. Evan made an excuse that he was going to get something. That the vending machines weren't that far. Jonathan followed him pretending he wanted something as well. One the other side of the door they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They needed to be careful as Evan was pressed into the door. An intense make out session as he was grinded into the door. If anyone listened closely they might hear them. Though the game was turned up high. When they pulled back they smiled at each other. This risk was definitely worth it. Then they got a snack as they weren't very interested in eating it. 

Mostly it was to have an excuse to be alone together. The guys didn't notice anything as Evan bit into his jerky. Everything was normal and that made life good. Looking at his phone Ohm was inviting him to hang out. It didn't sound to bad to do during the weekends. Their friends had fun and then left to their rooms. On a school night they couldn't do this very often. When he woke up the next day they did their daily routine. His body was slowly needing less. Jonathan was the same way as they only kissed and touched each other. During breakfast he was half awake. The guys seemed energetic. Lui was actually planning a party. Friends only as it would fun. Evan thought about inviting Ohm and his group of friends. 

They went to English class as they chatted about it. The little guy didn't mind it. More the merrier as they set out the plans. Thinking about it maybe he could get access to the gym. Jonathan did show him how to pick locks. This could come in handy as it got better. A bigger place meant more people. Some how they'll need to get alcohol. Evan promised to get some as the teacher walked in. As soon as that happened the chatter disappear. Everyone grabbed their books and heard her monotone voice. A text appeared as he checked under the table. It's from Brock saying he liked the idea. Also wishing that they could get girls. In the past he might've wanted that. Glancing at Jonathan he didn't need it anymore. To cover it up he just agreed with it. 

Later he went to art class as they had a group project. The school dance was coming up. People groaned and didn't see the point. No girls meant no fun for most. Evan for some reason was a little excited for the first time. There's only one person he'd ask to go with him. His eyes meet with Jonathan as his boyfriend smirked. Making his face flushed before looking away. Lui was talking rapidly in Spanish. The squeaker wanted to get his hands dirty. Since their canvas was the wall. Well actually three large strips of paper. This was so they could hang it in the gym. Prom will definitely be interesting this year. A lot of men wouldn't even attend. For the fact that they wouldn't be interested. Or that they would be a wanker and taken out. 

Evan still wondered what happen to those guys. If Tyler was safe and okay. No one said anything and the teachers kept it hushed. Almost like a dirty secret swept under the rug. A secret that Evan wouldn't mind finding out. There's no point since the people that knew wouldn't talk. If you pressed it enough you got into trouble. The setting was a sunset theme for the background. With mountains and trees. Not like it was going to look fantastic. Even with the whole class working on it. Once they were finished with painting the lower part. They had to wash up and went to lunch. A thing of meatloaf and a potato on the side. David was teased for obvious reasons. Being an Irish man and his dying love for potatoes. He made satisfying noises every time he put some in his mouth. 

"Mmm Mmm. This is amazing. Po-ta-toes."

"I could give you my potatoes if you want," laughed Lui before taking a bite of his own food. Looking around he noticed someone missing. Brock wasn't around as he asked about it. Some of them looked kinda sad. he was sent to the nurses office. Everyone knew what that meant. Another friend down as they ate their meal. David tried to lighten the mood while talking with his mouthful. This made Lui tease him even more. While everyone was enjoying themselves Craig immediately got up. He didn't want to be around. It's understandable since what happened with Brock made him think of Tyler. Inside he felt guilty as he quickly ate his food. Then he went straight to his Abilities Lessons. 

On the door it said class was cancelled. This made him celebrate a little. Going to his room he did some homework. He even managed to finish it before going to P.E. Class. Evan got changed and then felt something grabbed his ass. Scolding his boyfriend it only made Jonathan laugh. It really did made his heart beat fast. Then his face flushed as he quickly got out. Craig never did show up as they got ready to play. He was a little worried for his friend but he can take care of himself. The ball came his way as he hit it back. It went over the net as the person missed. Doing a small victory dance their friends just laughed. This time Jonathan was on his team. 

Since he wasn't as good in Volleyball he made sure to step up his game. It was close as they went back and forth. His team lost but he didn't care. Lui and David were celebrating so much they hugged. Then let go of each other quickly. You could see how much they were blushing. Evan kinda suspected there was something. Then again it wasn't any of his business. He got changed and wondered how he was going to get all that alcohol. It wasn't exactly allowed in the school. Jonathan had to go to his next class. With the extra time he went to the gym. Then went to his room to relax. A small nap didn't sound to bad. Then he was suddenly shaken awake. His boyfriend planted kisses on his face. 

Maybe they should do it tonight. He checked the time and it should be dark outside. Jonathan wanted to help but he knew his boyfriend had homework. Not taking no for an answer he went with him. They snuck out and tried to be sneaky. A hall monitor was wandering around. Both of them had to be very sneaky. One false move and they could get caught. The wall seemed so far away. So for now longer route was necessary. Otherwise they'd get caught. Pulling his coat tighter he felt cold. When he opened the door the air hit his face. It was numbing as they stepped out. Some trees were nearby. Evan lead him over there as they heard movement. A group of students were running with a teacher. He was glad he wasn't on the track team. Then they moved again. 

"Be very very sneaky. Keep a low round profile."


	15. Animal Inside of Me

They got over the wall with the alcohol. This seems perfect as they never got caught. When Friday approached them everyone was talking about it. The news spread fast and somehow everyone was going to show up. Because of this they had the rest of their friends pitch in. That way they have plenty of drinks. Lui wasn't upset so they were relieved. It was originally his idea to do this. Get all their friends to drink and have a good time. Evan was most definitely looking forward to spend it with Jonathan. The two of them were actually ready. When they access the gym it wasn't fancy. A amateur DJ at their disposal. Ohm knew someone who worked with music. That was his passion and he got his system ready. Everything was according to plan.

The place was built to stop sound from coming out. Though they couldn't stop people from coming in and out. His friends decided the back entrance was the best escape route. While some students were caught they could get away. "Let's get this party started," hollower Lui as they finished setting up. People were already coming inside and getting into the music. After an hour it was packed. It felt like the whole school was in the gymnasium. Jonathan took advantage of this and pulled him close. They grinded and danced close to each other. Most people didn't notice as they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Until Someone jumped in between and started to dance like a lunatic.

"Oh yeah. Time to get crazy."

"Calm down Lui. Before this music makes you hit puberty."

"Shut up Mr. Delirious. You're just jealous I get all the ladies."

"Oh my gosh. The great Lui Calibre is here. Can I get your autograph?" Joked Evan as he tried to sound like a nerd. They were messing with each other and having fun. Ohm and some of his friends cut in. Dancing with some of them and getting up close. It was funny to see Lui trying to hit on Anthony. Especially when they pretended to be gay for each other. David kinda rolled his eyes and didn't seem the type to dance. He moved awkwardly while not being very coordinated. Someone pulled him as the lights were lowered. Everyone could barely see as he felt someone grind into him. This was getting dangerous as the person ran his hands all over his form.

Evan didn't necessary hate the attention. It's the fact that he already has someone. This went to far when the person started to grab his ass. Probably some drunk as he pushed him off. So many people were around and it was hard to see anything. Another person was in his way as he tried to excuse himself. "Evan?" asked Jonathan as he felt relieved. Right now he could use some rescuing. The music went upbeat as the light brighten up. They both had enough dancing and got themselves a drink. Some hard liquor was needed as the vodka burned his throat. Jonathan noticed his behavior and tried to get his mind off it. The perks of being friends for so long is that he noticed thingy. Evan didn't really liked being groped in public by a stranger.

So his boyfriend dragged him out. It's not like anyone would notice as they went out the back. The night was cold but the sky was pretty. All the stars seemed to shine as he looked up. He looked at Jonathan and pointed at them. "Isn't it beautiful?" asked Evan and he looked back up. Jonathan responded immediately, "yeah it is." Though he wasn't looking at the stars. His face flushed and walked a little faster. This made Jonathan give chase back into the building. When they got in they started to kiss hungrily. They both have been craving some attention. Jonathan was more than willing to show how much he wanted him.

His lips swollen as they pulled back. Evan couldn't believe how lucky he truly was. Walking to the room they held each other's hand. Anyone could possibly see it. Before they got inside they were touching. He pinned him into the wall thinking no one would see. When they were making out and grinding into each other. Someone spoke up and surprised them both, "Oh my god. I did now want to see that. Eww. I suspected but I don't want front row seats." A lot of their friends were there and teasing them. Both of them wondered why they weren't at the party. Apparently a teacher got wind of it. Then students were running out of the place. They roomed close to each other. The back way was the exit strategy.

Not like they were actually spying on them. Their friends were curious and asking questions. Only Craig knew about it and didn't say anything. Since they were caught they admit to dating each other for a while. This wasn't the best kept secret. Eventually their friends were going to find out. Everyone congratulated them and accepted it immediately. Brock realized why they roomed with each other now. A smirk on his face as it spread to the others. The teasing would probably never be let up. Then Lui asked who bottomed. It was a question on all of their minds. Both of them looked masculine. Not like one of them look like the obvious bitch.

Evan gave him a look to say nothing. The problem was his boyfriend couldn't resist. Jonathan wanted to brag about it, "I did say I would have his ass one day. We'll probably do it everywhere now. Maybe in front of all you guys."

Now their friends were grossed out and didn't want to hear more. Then he grabbed Evan and went inside their room. The mood ruined but they laughed anyways. Mostly from relief because the situation could of been much worse. At least this means they could date openly. As long as their friends didn't mind. Then they didn't care what everyone else thought. Jonathan smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss. They were both pretty drunk and already getting in the mood. One of the guys banged on the door. Asking them to keep it down during sex. Of course they flipped their middle finger at the door. Even if no one could see it. Since sex didn't seem like an option. They both settled to getting some sleep.

Later they got up and went to class. It was mostly a normal day. The classes were dull and their friends were the only entertaining thing. When Evan's classes were finished he was heading towards the gym. A student he didn't recognize approached him. Seems important since the coach of the hockey team wanted to see him. When he got there the instructor wanted to talk him back into the team. An important player got hurt practing. He twisted his ankle pretty badly and even went to the hospital. Usually he'd agree to this right away. Being away from Jonathan wasn't an option. So he politely refused and decided to leave. The coach was persistent though.

If he joined he could let him out of Abilities Lessons. The coach had some persuasion. Then he could practice and attend the latest game that's three days away. Evan hadn't practice the sport in so long. He was a natural talent plus he kept his body in shape. Shaking his head he kept refusing. His boyfriend came first so he left with a frustrated person there. It wasn't that he didn't like hockey. Jonathan was pretty bummed the last time he joined. Sure it was temporary but they could find someone else. As he left he went to get some exercise. After working a sweat he went into his room. Seems like Jonathan came back early. He hugged onto him.

Even when he complained about being dirty his boyfriend didn't mind. All he wanted to do was grab a change of clothes. He had forgotten to bring some. When he grabbed it his boyfriend grabbed something else. Evan shook his head and laughed at his childish antics. Sometimes they were both like little kids. After touching his ass Jonathan tried to feel even more. Only to be pushed away since he really wanted to be clean. Leaving his boyfriend behind he took a quick shower. Then checked his phone. His friends wanted to do a quick video game session. Refusing he went back into his room. Jonathan was doing some homework and pouting. He always tried to get his way but Evan was vigilant.

When Jonathan finished he gave him a quick kiss. Just enough to make him smile. Until his boyfriend started to grope him some more. Then he was asked why he came back so late. He could lie about it but he thought Jonathan deserved the truth. So then he told him about the coach wanting to see him. How that went and that he refused. Suddenly he was pulled and they kissed roughly. Evan thought maybe he was just horny. Until the a hug turned long and his boyfriend buried his face into his chest. Smiling to himself he knew Jonathan was really grateful. Before pulling away so he could look at him. The sad expression made him concerned. He never liked see him upset.

"Maybe you shouldn't have turned them down. One game couldn't hurt, right?"

"Doesn't matter. I just want to spend time with you."

"But Evan."

"No buts. I already told you my decision. You're so important to me."

Then he kissed him passionately. That was until he realized Jonathan pressing him into the bed. His hands wandering around his legs. He panicked again since he wasn't ready for sex. "Why don't we make a promise? When I feel safe enough to let you inside me. And you feel secure enough to tell me what animal you are. We'll finally make love to each other," said Evan as he looked away. Jonathan just nodded though he really wanted inside his pants. They settled for using their hands. Then Evan started to give him fellatio. Slowly he pleasured him then he came unexpectedly. Without any warning as he teased him for not lasting. His face flushed and he pushed Evan away. It was definitely fun for him to mess with his boyfriend.

The next few days the coach still couldn't find a replacement. So he tried to bribe him some more. Telling him he could help him pass some of his classes. Seems like he did this for some of the players. Get someone to do their homework. A few players weren't very bright. They were dependant on their sports scholarship. Evan didn't want any part of it. Each time he refused he got annoyed. Current players would even approach him and bug him about it. Jonathan was still overly protective. Telling them to get lost as he hovered around him. Peaceful times were gone as time passed. Everyone was getting ready for finals. The frustrations were thick in the air. 

Not many people were having fun. No more parties were thrown. Apparently the one they threw was the one to remember. His friends were still teasing them for dating. A lot of them had a feeling so it made it easier. It was Jonathan's turn to tease him during it. Since he made his claim that Evan was his bitch. He would roll his eyes and talk about something else. Either change the subject or just say that Jonathan could easily be bent over as well. Though he wasn't very sure about that. Once he had his ass he might not stop. This left him shuddering while eating some macaroni and cheese. It was one of Lui's favorite as he kept stealing David's food.

One day he went into his room. Jonathan looked extremely nervous. Pacing around the room like something important happened. Hugging his boyfriend he asked what's wrong. He was making him worried. His mouth would open and close. Then he held his hands. There was something that needed to be said. The words were just not coming out. Evan was growing impatient and demanded he said something. Anything since he wanted answers. He can't help if his boyfriend wouldn't talk to him. Jonathan asked him if he loved him. This sent alarm bells through his head. Maybe someone died or a something life threatening happened. Whatever it was he wanted to know what it was. Evan really cared deeply for him.

"Yes I love you. I love you so much Jonathan."

"I love you a lot. I think I should tell you what I am."


	16. Someone Save Me

"You don't have to tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I love you despite any animal you could be. You don't have to tell me. Ever."

They stared longingly into each other. Jonathan couldn't understand how Evan could do that. Make him feel special and wanted. Then Evan drag him over as they kissed. He meant every word. Whatever animal Jonathan was he didn't care. It's not like it would change his feelings for him. Maybe one day he'll just say it. Though it doesn't have to be any time soon. For a long while they just hugged. Smiling to himself he knew he said the right things. Evan just wanted him to be happy. Even if it meant he wouldn't be himself. This situation was good and they just linger into each other. After a few touches they went to bed. It's been a long day and they needed some sleep. If only ever day could be like this.

It was special to be around each other. Only they could make the other feel something like this. With classes around the corner they studies hard. They tried everything not to distract each other. The coach eventually gave up and got a different player. Though not as good as Evan. This wasn't a sacrifice for himself. He always liked spending time with his lover. Besides hockey would just tire him out and his grades would drop. Some people could handle it. Evan could probably as well. Jumping into a sport in the middle of exam week wasn't extremely bright. All their friends were nervous as they head to breakfast. Most of them ate something small or didn't eat anything at all. A bowl of cereal was in front of him. Forcing himself to eat he went to class.

The teacher had them sit down and pull out the books. Then he noticed someone missing. Craig should have been here. When he tried asking his friends the teacher told everyone to be silent. To take out their pencils and put everything else away. The scantrons were passed around as they got ready. Jonathan looked just as nervous as he felt. Then he smiled at him trying to reassure him. Once the test was in front of him he took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly he started to fill out the answers. Everything seems familiar to him as he went over each one. When he finished he noticed his boyfriend still working. The concentrated look as he read them. It made him smile at it before he grabbed his bag.

While he waited outside he expected him to show up eventually. A few minutes passed and the familiar blue hoodie jacket came into view. He dragged him out and kissed him lightly. Jonathan was flustered and hoped no one saw. Unlike Evan he cared if people knew they were dating. People can be so cruel to people who are gay. Then they left for art class. More like they had to turn in a sketchpad. It was simple and it didn't take long. With their free time they went back to their room. His boyfriend went over his own notes. While he watched Jonathan be nervous he hugged him. Rubbing his back lightly and trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. They studied hard for months. This should be easy as walking into a banana bus.

"You'll be fine. We studied so hard together. I know you can do it."

"I have you to thank for."

Another kiss shared as he glanced back at it. Evan pulled it away as he complained. All he was doing was worrying himself to death. Peering at those notes wouldn't do much good since he knew them by heart. Instead he dragged him to walk about campus. Anything to get his mind off of it. They wandered around and even got themselves a snack. He even dragged him into the student store. That way they can look around the shelves. Neither of them really needed anything. It's just a way for them to waste time. A hoodie caught his eye as he grabbed it. This had the schools emblem on it. Over time it would fade. Though he felt like he should get it. Jonathan tried to talk him out of buying something for him. He didn't need Evan to waste his money.

Not taking no for an answer he bought it anyways. Then trying to try it on him. Taking off the school uniform jacket he pulled it on. It actually looked good of him. Evan leaned in to kiss him but he didn't want to do it in public. This made him sad but he understood why. He just wished that Jonathan was more open to coming out. Both of them shouldn't care what everyone else thought. If anyone tried to bully him he'd beat them up. Jonathan could take care of himself though. Not that he was as built but definitely strong and in shape. They both exercised and sometimes together. Whatever worked as he head towards his Abilities Lessons. Craig had let him practice on him once. Trying to paralyze him the best he can. When the teacher showed up he was prepared.

Then concentrated his mind. Thinking of the other person frozen in place. It took longer than he wanted but it worked. Since the person couldn't get out he had to break it himself. Evan felt proud that he succeeded. Other people went as he left the room. One thing good about exam week was that sometimes you get to leave early. Moving along he decided to work out. Afterward he head towards the gym. While he got changed he noticed Jonathan wasn't here just yet. Brock was as he asked him about Craig. He looked at him sadly. Apparently their friend went to the nurse's office. This surprised him but he knew what it mean. The mating season got another person. When he finished changing they walked together.

"Can you believe it? Craig went into heat. This hasn't happened in years. Guys just don't go into heat like a female. It's freaky to think."

"This is rare? I mean men going into heat."

"Yeah, I'm glad nothing happened. A couple guys tried to jump him. I stepped in and did something about it. You have no idea how much my blood boiled. I actually thought I'd be a wanker. Seems like it wasn't enough. Poor Craig. He was so scared. If I wasn't there who knows what would've happened to him."

Evan was scared for him. The poor guy almost got himself raped. This was something he was extremely scared about. One of his friends should know about it. If only he knew which one was the right one. Because telling the wrong person could go horribly wrong. Jonathan came over as they started a game of football. He looked exhausted from what the day brought. There was still one exam left for his boyfriend. At least they had lunch afterwards. The game started and it was fierce. People were tackling each other. A few close calls and he could of sworn something was suspicious. The ball was thrown at Jonathan ever single time. When that happened he would be tackled immediately.

Even if it was a terrible move. When he tried to warn him it started again. Jonathan wanted him away so people weren't suspicious of their relationship. Before he knew it he was slammed hard by someone. The air knocked out of him. Evan rushed to his side and tried to help him out. His ankle was swollen from the landing. Brock helped him up and the three of them walked out. He didn't know why they tried so hard to hurt him. Almost like when they tried to do this with him. Though it's different people. Things didn't add up but someone was planning. In the nurses office the guy was looked over. The whole time he was worried for his boyfriend. Jonathan would stay over night. It looked like a sprained ankle.

Hesitantly he left but gave him a hug. All of him wanted to give him a kiss before he left. With some restraint he went back to his room. When the next day approached he stayed in bed. Whining from the heat and his body needed him. There's no way he can go to classes like this. While he suffered he thought about who to call. Any one of them could jump him. Craig didn't because he was just like himself. He thought about Brock because the guy did everything to help. Then again he might talk him into going to the nurses office. Nothing seemed like the right decision. Around lunch time he was hungry and horny. Only one person was on his mind. Maybe it was a risk but he took it.

"Hey Evan. Why aren't you in classes?"

"I haven't been feeling well. Can you bring some food to my room?"

"Sure thing. I can understand not going to the nurse. That place gives me the creeps."

"Thanks Lui."

Then he hung up the phone and waited. The silence was killing him since he hadn't done anything all day. Except trying to get himself off and failing. Lui knocked on the door as he answered it. He thought he'd smell the pheromones immediately. Instead he didn't say anything and gave him some soup. With some sway he managed to get it at the cafeteria. A student who didn't care just let him buy anything. Not like working there was any fun. Even if you were getting paid there. It didn't take long for Lui to notice his strange behavior. When he asked about he explained everything. From how he started dating Jonathan. That his symptoms were exactly the same as Craig's. He tried to talk him into heading to the nurse.

Evan didn't want that though. Sitting him down he explained that he was handling it well. With Jonathan giving into his needs. "Ewww. Did you have to tell me that?" joked Lui as he told him more about it. Not like he wanted to tell his friend that he was doing dirty things with Jonathan. All he was trying to explain is why he was like this now. Jonathan was in the nurses office and not he was stuck like this. The fact that none of this affected Lui he had a theory. Maybe he was the same as himself and Craig. That would explain why his friend didn't try to jump him. When he told him about this he thought he was messing with him. Lui didn't want to think he would emit female pheromones. It was all crazy talk.

"How do you explain why it hasn't affected you?"

"Maybe I'm not attracted to you. Not everyone thinks your hot stuff. Mr. Hot shot."

"I know that not everyone does," said Evan while he rolled his eyes, "You and I know that's not how pheromones work. No matter how a person looks. When a female emits this. Then it makes all the guys hot and bothered."

Lui tried to argue with him. He wasn't smelling anything. Evan gave up since his friend was being stubborn. Plus he was cranky from feeling horny all day long. All they would do is get into a huge argument. What he wanted was for him to was give him his homework. Until Jonathan came back and took of his problems for him. His friend was so ridiculous though. Not like he had anything to gain from lying. Another day passed and he heard that Jonathan would be coming back sometime tonight. Though when he woke up he felt even worse. Like the heat doubled and that's all he could think about. Lui went to classes and would see the teachers for his home work. Waiting for him to return he was expecting him after lunch time.

When he came back a bit early. He thought maybe he wanted to give him something to do. Evan was bored out of his mind. His voice answered while he knocked. With the heat he kept it locked. Any male could try to rape him. So he opened it up and was greeted by Lui. There was another male as he felt surprised. Something was wrong as he was shoved back in the room. He tried to fight them but there was too many. A few of them look familiar. One of them being the guy that hurt Jonathan in the field. Clenching his teeth he tried to hurt him. Only managing to punch one of them. After being tied to the bed he noticed them starting to touch him. There was a voice he knew. Actually a friend of his.

"That's enough. I didn't pay you to molest him. Leave now. I want to be alone with him."

"What about David?"

"You did well Lui. You can have him back. He's in the storage room, here," said his friend as the key was tossed to Lui. Then he ran out of the room to rescue David. No one was there to rescue himself. Evan really was panicking right now. He didn't understand why this person did this to him. All he ever wanted was to be friends, "Why?"

"Poor Evan. If only you knew. It's okay. You're in safe hands now."


	17. Hearts Merge

"Don't touch me!"

Evan would kick out his legs and tried to get him off. This only made his attacker laugh at him. Suddenly his senses were flooded with pheromones. His friends were in nearby rooms so he screamed out his lungs. Only to be hit extremely hard. Then some chloroform went over his mouth as he passed out. When he slowly woke up he noticed he was in the gym's storage room. Full of balls and all kinds of sports equipment. Ohm came back and seemed displeased. He tried again to persuade him. Crying for help wouldn't do him no good. Everyone was probably in their classes. Evan really did feel fear. Then trying to talk him out of it. If he stopped now he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

There was no harm and he could stop from going to far. This only made the only person chuckle and start to remove his clothes. His shirt ended where the hand cuffs held his wrists. Ohm started to take off his pants as he pleaded. He didn't want this at all. Then the person hit him hard in the face. Making him ache. Suddenly those hands felt like fire under his skin. They felt sensitive for some reason. Those pheromones coming from Ohm making him hard. The other person pressed their bodies together. When he tried to kiss him he moved his head away. Not like he willingly wanted any of this. Evan wanted to do anything to get out of it. His body squirmed when those lips planted on his neck and collar bone. He felt more disgusted than turned on. Though his own body wasn't listening.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Want to know the truth? I actually hate you. Once you lose your mate then you lose everything important to you."

"What did I ever do to you? Besides, Jonathan would never leave me. If anything he'd just hate you for what you did."

"I'm a rat. Telling everyone that you're an owl is pretty stupid. I despise owls. They have hunted down my kind for far to long. And I have my ways. Jonathan will hate the very thought of you."

He chuckled and then moved his hands over his boxers. The only article of clothing he hadn't taken off. While he palmed him while Evan tried to fight it. That smell was to arousing as he felt himself hardening a little. "Good boy Evan. This is all you are," uttered Ohm as he continued. Finally putting his hand inside and pumping him slowly. A part of him was almost giving in. Though he loved Jonathan very much and didn't want to give into his instincts to mate. This time his instinct wasn't right. Using his legs he pulled him closer. Ohm took it as consent as he leaned over. That's when they started kissing. Thinking that he won his hands cupped his face. A smirk obvious on his face. Until he pulled back and looked into Evan's eyes. His body felt frozen and unable to move.

"You forgot one thing about owls. We can paralyze you with a single glance. It's even more effective against rats," spat Evan as he also tried to spit all on the floor. Getting much of the taste out of his mouth. He couldn't exactly reach around with his hands. Using his foot he touched around his pockets. Inside his coat was the keys. It took some tries he managed to make them drop. Then he turned around and used his hands. Once they were off he kicked him hard in the balls. Ohm could finally move but he was in so much pain. Then he ran off to his room. It's on the other side and it would be impossible to not run into people. When a group of guys saw him he had to run. No where felt safe and he needed rescuing. Evan went inside the bathroom to catch his breath. Tears were threatening to stream out.

Trying to be tough he wouldn't allow it. Someone walked in and he was prepared for a fight. David showed up and looked surprised. He was so sure that he was kidnapped. That's why Lui had betrayed his trust. His expression looked like he was trying to calm himself. Obviously affected by the pheromones Evan was giving off. Especially stronger when Ohm tried to mate with him. Taking his hand they started to run off. This was a tough decision but the Irish man had an idea. He had an ability just like Ohm. Using his own pheromones he covered Evan in it. Just the smell was turning him on but that wasn't the purpose. His body grew weak though as they started to walk. Some guys could still smell it but didn't know where it was coming from.

Lui showed up and tried to help him into his room. Finally they got to the right place. When he went inside Jonathan was in there. Seems like he just got back. He pushed off David since he was overly protective. Not liking his mate with smells of two different males. The guys looked like they wanted to say something. Jonathan told them to leave since Evan can't speak for himself. This was a little rude but he saw him in distress. Alone he told him everything. How Ohm tried to force him into mating with him. The tears just wouldn't stop. Evan calmed down while Jonathan brushed the tears away. Kissing his face gently and hugging him tightly. He really wished he could've protected him. That when he was in harms way he could always be there.

"I'm sorry Evan. I wish this never happened."

"Hey! I'm okay. I used my ability to stop him. I'm not someone who needs protecting. I do need you though."

There face came closer as they kissed again. Just enough to make their hearts pound faster. Then he smiled at him sadly before burying his face into his chest. Evan really was scared but he always managed by himself. Not like those cliche stories about a princess on a high tower. His heart still needed someone. Who can love him the way he really needs. Jonathan held him and didn't went to their classes. When lunch time came he got him some food. He would kiss and suck on places on his body. Trying to get the smells off him. Plus the fact that his body needed him. They were both being driven crazy from being away from each other. Ohm would eventually pay for what he did. No one try to take what was his. Jonathan was fuming with thought.

They started to kiss again. Using their hands they pumped each other. Then Evan felt himself being pushed into the bed. This felt right as he moaned deeply. His lips sucking on his neck and nipping on his sensitive spot. Their bodies rubbing against each other. Slowly they peeled off their clothes. He rubbed his hands on his chest while Jonathan reached up for something. The lube was there but he wanted his permission. Evan did feel scared but he trusted him. Slowly those fingers went inside after he lathered them. Pushing against something sensitive. At first it felt weird and awkward. Not knowing what he was doing. His movements were sloppy while he pumped him.

"Right there," he tried to coax him into his spot. When he did it again he moaned lowly. His tongue made a trail on his chest. Swirling his tongue around his sensitive nipples. Grazing his teeth over them and moving down to his torso. He ghost his hands over his abs. Loving the way Evan would moan out his name. Then he pulled him out when his body was ready. Jonathan was still scared of hurting him. He noticed him looking longingly in his eyes. Though Evan knew he was worried about going further. "It's okay. I want this," he reassured him as he plunged in slowly. The large mass was a bit painful. Biting his lip he tried not to show any signs.

Jonathan moved his hand again. So that the could distract him from the pain. Once he was all the way in he waited. All he wanted to do was just pound into him. He cared to much for Evan. Nodding his head he got the signal. Slowly he thrusted inside. Groaning on how good it felt. Hitting something sharp he saw him gasp out. Then he tried to hit it again. Those legs wrapped around him and help guide his movements. They both moaned as he started to go faster. A set of nails digged into his back. Evan was screaming for him to move faster. He was literally pounding into him by this point. Both of them near their climax. So he moved his hand faster. Trying to get more of those sounds out. Jonathan was close when he heard his name again.

"I l-love you Jonathan."

"I love you Evan."

Their breath heated and he had been marking up his neck. They kissed again and then came unexpectedly. Almost at the same time. While they panted they felt extremely happy. His feathers were showing slightly. Since for that moment he couldn't control himself. Evan's eyes widen when he realized what animal he was. Making him smile into his shoulder. There's no way he couldn't love what he was. He touched his skin and admired what he saw. Jonathan was beautiful in his eyes. When he noticed him looking nervous he kissed him again. This was reassuring as he pulled out. They never did explain that mating would expose your animal. Evan had done it with some females. Nothing showed out and he felt surprised. This also made him happy.

"Our species are feared. I didn't want you scared of me."

"Are you kidding? I love every part of you. I actually love what animal you are. It's kinda cool."

They smiled at each other as Evan admired him. Later they went back to sleep. In the morning the heat wasn't around. This surprised him as he moved around. Both of them felt content right now. A part of him wanted to just stay in bed. Instead they left to take a shower before anyone woke up. The cafeteria had some of their friends. Lui was missing as he noticed. When he asked he was sent into the nurses office. David looked extremely depressed as he tried his best to cheer him up. Nothing helped while he ate his cereal. After eating they went into their first class. Almost like nothing happened. Except all eyes were on him. People were whispering while staring. Making Jonathan feel uneasy and hovering around him.

"That's the guy. He was emitting pheromones. I guess he did something to take care of it," said Ohm with his group of friend to back him up. Gritting his teeth he knew he couldn't do anything. The teacher was setting him to get evaluated. Jonathan tried to say nothing was wrong. It was no good and he had to leave. Before he could do anything he watched his boyfriend walk over to Ohm. Raising his fist he punched him hard. Making the other person hit the ground. "You're a dead man," he snarled before jumping on top of him. Brock and David joined in so that he didn't get beat up. The whole classroom had a brawl inside. Evan wasn't going to sit by and let it happen. Though his hips said otherwise. He could barely move without them hurting.

Eventually the teacher got them to separate. She was sending them into the principal's office. He worried for him while Ohm acted like a victim. Pretending his injuries hurt more than they actually did. Saying he was going to press charges against him. Rolling his eyes Jonathan felt good about what he did. Those blows did look painful though. Especially the black eye and split lip he gave him. Then he took Evan by the arm. So that they can get out. Also to help him to the nurses office. He didn't want Evan getting into any trouble over this. Though Evan would complain. Neither of them wanted him to leave. Then he kissed him by the door. Wanting more than anything to do more. Instead he hugged him like his life depended on it.

"I love you Evan. Promise you'll meet me at the gate. After graduation. I don't care what you have to do. I want to see you one last time."

"Don't say that. I'll definitely come visit you."

"My life isn't pretty. I don't come from a well off family."

"I don't care. Because I hate mine. I rather start over with you."

"You sure?"

"Of course. I love you, As far as my wings can take you."


	18. The E Building

The nurses office had a tense air about it. Almost like all your worries were pressing onto yourself. Evan didn't like being here. Then he was being moved to another building. He followed the nurse's assistant out of the building. Being on the safe side he place a 'binding' on him. It's a method to ward off all other males. This will eventually wear off. Good think Jonathan wasn't around to see that. His protective nature would want to protest. They hoped into a car while he was driven about a few miles away. When he got there he noticed it said the 'E' building. It was located away from the town and the rest of the school. While he walked out he noticed school girls walking around. Most of them curious as to why he's here.

"What is this place?"

"This is where we transfer all the females when they go into heat. That way nothing can harm them."

The girls were giggly and all staring in his direction. Then he was given a key to his new room. Someone would bring all his stuff tomorrow. For now he was able to borrow the basic supplies he was given in his room. What he had to do was first find his room. He walked down the halls and saw students rushing to their classrooms. Some of them looked pain and others use to it. The room he was in had stuff on the other side. There was definitely a room mate. Evan couldn't imagine to be roomed with a girl. This must've took some kind of persuasion. In his room he felt bored while waiting for the day to pass. Then he decided to give himself a tour. Until lunch time had arrived.

A hall monitor found him and looked him up and down. "What are you doing here? Are you lost? Do you need help?" she asked politely and really did seem like she wanted to help. Her uniform was in perfect shape and those glasses made her look nerdy. Evan explained his situation as she decided to show him around. Until he knew the place well enough. He got to learn where all his classes were. The cafeteria and gym wasn't to far away. After thanking her he decided to go to lunch. Not a lot of students where there. When the bell rang out people flooded in. First in line he grabbed himself a slice of pizza. Then he didn't know where to sit. That was until someone called his name. A recognizable face was nice to see. Especially since he felt pretty lost.

"Evan. Glad to see you."

"Hey guys. I guess you both got moved here as well."

"Well, where else would we be? Dude I miss you."

He waited for Craig and Lui to grab their lunch. Then they all sat down and caught up on events. They did wonder what happened to Jonathan. He definitely wouldn't like his boyfriend away. Evan explained the fight and he was hoping he wasn't going to be suspended from school. The guys tried to reassure him. For a while he wondered where the wankers went. Because that's where Tyler and anyone else would be at. "Their in the 'G' building. Just like us they get taken to a place," answered Craig as he shoved a mouthful of food. Then Evan asked how they don't seem affected. Last time he remembered what the heat did. Basically drove you crazy. Ever since he had sex with Jonathan. He was just fine. Later he wasn't to sure about it.

"Well. They get a long rod and shove it up your butt."

"Wait?! What?"

"I'm messing with you. You should've seen the look on your face. They give us herbal tea that helps a lot. I mean I still feel it. It's just a lot more tame."

Then he looked at the mug of tea he was given with a glass of coke on the side. This made sense now as he sipped on it. Without his friends he really would be lost. Craig then told him who he himself was rooming with. It's Cry the guy that was hitting on him. His friends thought this was funny. Though all Evan felt was shock. They had to go back to their classes. Evan would start tomorrow morning. There wasn't that many school days left anyways. Once the exams were over they didn't have that much. Just a week and then it's graduation. This will be strange. Considering he would be with people that he didn't even know. He wanted his graduation photos with Jonathan and the rest of his friends.

Then he went back to his room again. Evan was still bored and then got curious. When he opened up the closet he smiled to himself. These were definitely boy clothes. While he investigated he realized he was roomed with Lui. That's when he decided to turn on the game station. Play games until he finally returned. Hours passed and the door finally opened. "Okay. Who ever is playing my games is a dead man or woman. This is my... Evan?" asked Lui as he seemed pleasantly surprised. Then happy to see that his friend was here. He needed to do some homework first but then he'll join later. They're actually doing the same stuff as the people in the D building. The place they use to be at. Seems like the school had it all figured out.

He lowered the volume so it didn't bother him. Afterwards they were trying to kill each other. Then Craig sent him a text. Since he wanted to play games with them. They pulled out their laptop and got the games ready. Suddenly an idea popped up. Grabbing his phone he tried to call Jonathan. Seems like his phone couldn't reach him. Maybe they were placed somewhere that he couldn't contact other people. Or perhaps it was something else. He gave up and played a game with them. This was fun for awhile until he got tired. Everyone got ready for bed. Before turning off the lights he wanted to ask something. It was kinda personal but he noticed. Clearing his throat he tried to find the words.

"Do you and David have a thing?"

"What do you mean? Are you asking that I like him? That would be insane. Like who would be into a potato crazy loving fool."

"Lui."

"Alright alright. I might like him. Do you think he feels anything?"

"You have to ask him."

"Damn it I wish I did. I feel so stupid."

Then he hugged while Evan tried to comfort him. It wasn't his fault though. Lui just didn't want to admit that he was falling for him. When he learned that he was in heat. This must've been a huge shock. After wiping his tears he talked him into getting some sleep. Turning off the lights he felt so uneasy. If only Jonathan was there to lay by his side. He missed him so much. Evan really wondered if Jonathan was thinking about him. Because his heart ached so much. Later he woke up and hurried got his clothes on. Lui had to wake him up because he forgot to set his alarm. They were rushing to the cafeteria. Craig already ate his breakfast but stayed to chat. A bowl of cereal later he head to class. The first one was his Abilities Lessons. None of his friends were in this with him.

It was short and more like going over what they had learned before. The students were just looking forward to graduating. He met Krism and she was a nice shy girl. They had the next class together. Some of the girls would whisper about her. Since her mate was a Dom but a female. This made her become alienated. Though this only made him want to talk to her more. She already knew something about him. Only Subs in heat went into this building. "Who's the lucky male?" she asked and smile at him. His face flushed before he told his name. Evan wondered how she knew. She whispered that he had the look of someone in love. Though sad because they were apart. This kinda made sense but he didn't know how he looked different.

Touching his own face she giggled. Her girlfriend was named Minx. It was rare but definitely possible for a girl to be Dom. She was probably a strong person. Evan couldn't think to be the only few girls in a place full of boys. They chatted until the teacher showed up. Art was fun and he introduced her to Lui. Cry was in the class but they only exchanged a friendly greeting. They weren't exactly friends. Though he had nothing against him. Throughout the whole day he was exhausted. His energy sapped and the only thing that helped was those teas. He could definitely feel it now. It's less tense and manageable. Another person was being transferred over. Evan wanted to greet this person. At least let him feel at home. When he first got here he felt lost.

Steven introduced himself to him. So he showed him around campus. Evan already finished his classes. Then he leaned over to tell him something, "Jonathan handed me this letter. I've been in heat for a couple days and kinda hid it. After talking to my boyfriend Anthony. He decided I was his best bet. There's only a week left so I don't mind." A letter was handed to him and he wanted to read it right away. Instead he was nice and showed him the rest of the building. His hands inside his pockets. Constantly ghosting his fingers over it. Once he showed him the gym he had displayed the whole place. They thanked each other before walking away. The note was quickly opened as he peered inside. Biting his lip he hoped that it's good news.

Hey Evan,

I wish things could have been different. At least Ohm is going to have a hard time walking. I really kicked his ass. They didn't suspend me but I am spending the last week in detention. I miss you so much. Please meet me at the park. We can go there and spend time after graduation. After all the photos and grabbing our diplomas. I want to visit you. Maybe see you with your cap and gown. I'll talk the rest of the guys to see us there. I really love you. I can't imagine how lucky I am. Once I get a job I'll help support you. I don't think college is for me. At least I can help you with your goals.

Jonathan

This was touching to read and tears leaked in his eyes. Someone walked in as he hide it quickly. It was only Lui so he showed him it. They smiled at each other and decided to make a plan. When the week passed the whole campus was excited. Girls could be heard chatting away down the halls. Craig was in on it as they got ready. In their gowns they stand in line. They would be presented with their diplomas. His last name was Fong so he was near the front. When he walked up there was photos taken. Evan knew his parents wouldn't show up. They would probably just pay for the school made photos. After shaking the principals hand he went down the podium. Then hang back to watch his other friend graduated. Towards the end they grabbed their hats. They threw it high in the air.

While everyone rushed to grab their caps they hadn't thrown their own. Instead they quickly rushed out. So many bodies were moving around. They were easily missed as they walked out. No one noticed as they walked back to the school gate. The guys helped each other to climb over it. Once everyone escaped they started to walk. So none of them looked suspicious they stuffed their gowns in their backpacks. Sure it might get wrinkly. This didn't matter as he tried to get there in a hurry. The walk was taking forever and it's already getting dark. A car pulled up and offered them a ride. Evan told the person where they were headed. Once they got to the park they thanked the stranger.

They waited and hoped they would show up. Each one of them probably looked dumb for putting their gowns back on. He just wanted to see the proud look in Jonathan's eyes. Since he was his family.


	19. 19 A Family

"Evan!"

"Jonathan!"

They hugged fiercely as everyone else started hugging each other. The guys came over in their gowns. Everyone took photos and smiled at each other. It was a great moment to remember. No one wanted to ever forget this. Jonathan held Evan like his life depended on it. Since the mating season was still going everyone could see a glimpse of each other's animal. Of course all of them already told what they are except for one person. Seeing the animal was a big deal. A hint of Craig's long ears could be shown. Tyler's pig nose would pop up if you looked at the right angle. It was faded but everyone could see the animal they were hiding. Evan thought it was kinda adorable to see Lui's tail as he kept hitting David with it for fun. David looked like a lazy lion. His mane messy and unkept. Brock was the friendly dog that tried to protect everyone.

What he loved most of all was Jonathan. When he looked at him he was mezmorized. Especially his wings the were held in beside himself.

"So are you a vampire bat or like a fruit bat?"

"Hmm. Come closer. I feel kinda hungry."

"Oh hell no. Get away from me you blood sucker."

"Ah ha ha ha," laughed Evan as he couldn't stop. It was funny watching him chase Tyler around. Then he smiled at his family. Sure Jonathan was a vampire bat. That's why a lot of people were scared of his kind. Bats were also known to be promiscuous. Instead of the loyal owl who only choose one. This didn't bother him one bit. Since he knew that Jonathan would only pick him. Suddenly their eyes met and his heart beats fast. Both of them had their faces flushed. Evan knew he picked the right one. They would mate for life. Sure they couldn't have any children. This wouldn't stop them from being happy. If anything they would try even harder. Since they loved each other so much. This would be the start of something beautiful.

All the guys gathered and threw their hats in the air. Like they're celebrating something special.

A year later and the alarm started to buzz. He got up grumpily before turning it off. His bed was empty as he walked around. The smell of food hit his nose instantly. Making his stomach grumble before taking a seat. His husband handed him a thing of pancakes. Then he watch him lean down and peck him on the lips. Evan blushed a little. Kinda like when they first dated. Pulling up his laptop he started to watch some videos. Later Jonathan joined him and was a little entertained. The day started slowly before he got up to put his plate away. Tonight was someone's birthday. They planned on going over and having a small party. His gift already wrapped up from the day before. Then he went into his recording room to edit a video. Afterwards he posted it up and started to stretch in his chair.

Sometimes he thought about the past. How he fell in love with the person now in his life. All the crazy things they would pull. He never became a business man. His family caught on quick that he didn't want to do what was expected of him. So funds were pulled and he was struggling to make ends meet. Then all their friends decided to room together to pay rent. Evan and Jonathan made videos on the side for fun. Suddenly they became viral as they felt so blessed. Their house wasn't that big for a huge party. Luke didn't mind opening his house to them. Since he had a swimming pool and a barbeque. Everyone was getting ready as he got dressed. Then he got Jonathan to put away the present. When he came back it was just in time. Someone opened the door as he went up and hugged him.

"Daddy. Daddy. Let's hurry. I don't want to miss it."

"I promise you. You won't miss your own birthday party."

"What did you get me?"

Evan ruffled his hair and told him he had to wait until it was time to open them. His son still needed to do some homework. Even though he whined he made sure he did it first. Jonathan came walking over and they smiled at each other. Since they couldn't have kids they adopted only one. He was the limelight of their life. Every day seemed like an adventure with him there. About an hour later he came back. His homework was looked over before they went out. Once they're in the car he started to drive. There's already plenty of cars over there. When they parked his son wanted to hurry and get out. He had spotted Lui's son. Before he got together with David he married a women. Had a kid but it didn't out.

It was nice to see him chat and goof around. Like little kids usually would. When he got inside he got to see all his friends. Evan still stayed close to Jonathan though. The present was set down next to the rest. After the greetings Lui and David walk over there with them. Luke gave them both a quick hug. Everyone had brought their trunks to do a bit of swimming. That's what they did first as they splashed each other. Evan planned with Tyler to throw Jonathan in the pool. After they did that he came up gasping for air. He swore he would get his revenge as he laughed with them. After the nice swim everyone got inside to eat some food. Some hot dogs and cheeseburgers for everyone to enjoy.

"Mm. Cheeesse Buuugers."

"Hotdogs are king."

"You wish mister owl man."

"What are you going to do? Bite me in the neck with them fangs?"

"I might bite elsewhere."

"Eww Dad. Daddy. Don't do that. It's gross."

They kissed in front of their son as he ran covering his eyes. Then it was time to pull out the cake. Dimming the lights everyone sang happy birthday. It was brought closer and then on the table in front of him. He thought a bit before blowing out the candles. The lights were turned on as everyone celebrated. Evan couldn't stop feeling proud of his son. Every day he was a little miracle on their hands. Then it was sliced and passed around. While they ate cake he couldn't help but ask. He was curious what he wished for. At first he kept saying it was a secret. Though a little kid couldn't resist his all knowing smile. The reason they picked him was because he had eyes a lot like Jonathan's. Though he had dark hair like Evan. It was the perfect child to bring into their lives. Not just because of what he looked like.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me what you wished for."

"I didn't have to wish. I already have what I want."

"What's that?"

"A family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. This story is a bit older, and was fun to write at the time. AO3 is still a bit new to me, but I hope I get more familiar with it. This site is definitely something I had to figure out, though once I understood it, this made posting a lot easier. 
> 
> I enjoy any comments and criticism. This is an older story, and my writing style has changed. I should probably work out the grammar mistakes, though that would take me forever. 
> 
> Thank you and please check out my other stories. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no interest in giving away my story ideas, don't ask for them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I appreciate the support.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)


End file.
